You're my Patient
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: A wound that refuses to heal on Vergil and a sassy doctor that isn't afraid to challenge him! What will the outcome be? OcxVergil. M for blood, and cursing and a little lovin. in the future!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Vergil's DEAD! Well in my eyes anyway the cold-hearted man I once knew is gone. (I've seen the DMC trailers with Ken Doll "Vergil" what I call him cause that's what he looks like… to me anyway no offense to Vergil fans.) Anyway I was bored and I was curling my hair :D when I had an idea and I was like why not! Let's make a story! So here is the result of curling my hair and listening to "Party Rock Anthem" By LMFAO! Enjoy! I own nothing expect for Maggie Vergil belongs to Capcom.

**You're my Patient:**

The night was cold the season was entering fall the leaves on the trees had falling leaving to resembled skeletons. The figure stumbled down the empty streets as it poured drenching them in a matter of seconds the figure reached for the wall leaning up against it for support he gritted his teeth in pain as he pressed down on his bleeding wound on the side.

_"Why won't it heal…?"_ he asked himself as he panted he shut his eyes tilting his head back letting the rain drops hit his face his once spiked white hair now had fallen covering his blue eyes.

"Are you OK?" the voice asked as he moved his head to the side to see the young girl under the umbrella looking at him worried.

"Go away…" he growled back his body beginning to tremble from the loss of blood.

"But-"

"I said go away!" he yelled back making her jump to get yelled at.

"Okay." She replied as she turned her back leaving him as he requested. The white hair boy began to pant as his eyes feel shut tired; the girl from the streets stood above the passed out boy she slipped the latex gloves on quick as she grabbed the tools she would need to stitch up the wound.

"I know you asked me to leave you, but I have an oath to up hold." The girl spoke as she got to work.

_The two little boys panted as they ran around till the boy in front tripped he fell hard whimpering a bit from the pain, as he looked down at his hand the blood tricking down his arm. The other boy panted as he ran to this other gasping to see the injury._

_ "Mom!" he cried looking back; the young blonde haired women smiled as she wrapped up the wound as the boy sniffed she smiled as she finished and caressed his cheek tenderly._

_ "Don't cry, Vergil." She smiled as the boy looked up at his mother._

_ "It hurt…" he cried._

_ "I know, but look." She smiled as she undid the wrapping as Vergil looked down along with the other._

_ "You and your brother are special." She explained as she showed the no longer wound Vergil gasped along with his brother to see it gone._

_ "What!?" Vergil asked confused._

_ "It's in you," she explained pointing to his chest as he looked at her finger._

_ "In me?" he asked as she nodded._

_ "And me too right? Mom?" the brother asked as she looked at him petting his head._

_ "Yes, it's in both of you." she smiled_; Vergil shot open his eyes laying in the warm bed he lay not moving he could hear machines running and the sound of fire snapping and cracking. Vergil sat up slowly noticing the bandaged wrapped around him.

"Hmph." He made a face ripping it off carelessly only to groan in pain to see the wound still there on his side with stitches.

"Nhh… what?" he asked looking at it to see it bleeding a bit the door opened as the girl stood looking at him.

"You…" Vergil growled.

"Your. Your awake good how do you feel?" she asked walking to him. she couldn't held but notice the ripped bandaged on his lap.

"You hurt yourself pretty bad, so I'd leave the wound alone and let it heal." She informed as she grabbed a pair of gloves getting new supply to wrap his wound up again. Vergil sat watching her his brows pressed together. She reached out to clean it only to have him stop her.

"I don't need your aid." He growled as she looked up at him she wasn't going to lie she was getting fed up with his cold attitude.

"Trust me, if I had a choice I would have left you out in the cold." She replied her brows now pressing together annoyed.

"It's what I told you to do, I never asked for your help." He replied the girl narrowed her eyes jerking her hand free from his.

"Be that as it may I'm a doctor and it's my job to help human beings out." She replied as Vergil smirked shaking his head amused by her choice of words.

"I'm not human." He replied as the girl stood up straight grabbed the gauze.

"Oh yeah, then what are you? A rock?" She asked as Vergil looked up at her confused by her comment the girl blushed embarrassed by her comeback.

"That… that was a bad joke I take it back, sorry." She apologized as she began to wrap his wound up Vergil sighed watching her tend to his wound.

"So, what exactly were you doing to get this wound?" she asked.  
"Let's keep the talking to a minimum." He replied as the girl made a face.

"There try and keep from ripping it off again, I don't want to have to put a cone around you like I do with dogs." She replied again Vergil looked at her not understand her sentence, another bad joke? He wondered.

"Uh anyway get some rest I'll be back with some dinner for you kay?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Women," Vergil called as the girl stopped making a face to the way he called out to her as she turned her body to face him.

"My name is Margaret, and your would be?" Margaret asked crossing her arms.

"There is no point in tell you my name, I won't be here long enough for you to use it." he replied as he laid down pulling the covers over his body as Margaret made a face to his comment.

"You better not get any ideas of running away," she warned as he stayed quiet not replying Margaret sighed shaking her head as she left the room.

"Like a child." She mumbled to herself as she walked down the stairs going into the living she sighed as she looked at the photograph of the women.

"What am I going to do with him mom?" she asked talking to the photo till the pounding on the door made her look back. Margaret walked to the door quickly opening it to see the two people holding the man in the middle.

"He's been shot! Please help Maggie!" the girl sobbed as Maggie nodded opening the door letting them in.

"Quick I'll work on him in here!" Maggie informed opening the door letting him as the man cried in pain. Vergil opened his eyes his eyes narrow to hear the screaming coming from downstairs.

"How am I suppose to rest with all that noise?" he asked himself as he jerked the blankets off his body sitting up. His body shivered from the cold in the room seeing as he was in nothing but pants Vergil stood up walking to the fire grabbing a log and throwing it into the fire feeding it.

"Hold him down!" Maggie yelled as the man's blood got on everyone as she moved the pliers around in his wound.

"Damn it Ben! Calm the fuck down!" the older man yelled as he used more force to keep his friend down.

"The bullet is really deep in there! And with him moving around so much it's just going in deeper!" Maggie yelled as the man cursed and screamed.

"Damn it!"

"Aahhh! Ahhh!" the room was filled with screams of the man till he finally stopped and passed out Maggie panted as she pulled back the pliers with the bullet in-between.

"I gotta stitch him up before he bleeds out." Maggie replied as she quickly began to work; after a few hours had passed the man was stable he was in his own room with his loves ones.

"M-Maggie about the money-" the older man spoke only to have Maggie hold her hand up.

"Payments try and get it to me as soon as possible I understand that you can't make a full payment now." Maggie explained as she dried her hands.

"Thank you so much!" the man thanked as Maggie nodded. She looked up the stairs gasping slapping herself on her forehead. The patient upstairs! His dinner! Maggie quickly dashed to the kitchen preparing him something warm after a few another hours she had finished the warm soup Maggie felt bad she had promised the guy food and she had forgotten about him due to the shot man.

"Hey rock you awake?" Maggie asked opening the door to his room only to stand froze to see the room empty.

"Ughh you have got to be kidding me!" she growled as she set the tray down turning on her heel grabbing a coat and flashlight.

"Maggie? What's wrong?" the man asked.

"I've got an escaped patient I have to go after!" Maggie yelled leaving. Vergil walked down the sidewalk in his clothes his precious Yamoto in hand. Vergil came to a stop holding his side it still ached and still was refusing to heal.

"What the hell is going on…?" he wondered as he gritted his teeth.

"Sparda…" the voice growled.

"Damn…" Vergil cursed as he turned his head back to see the huge shadow with red eyes locked on him.

"Great." He panted as he turned his body around.

"Traitor." The second voice growled as Vergil moved his eyes to see two big demons in front of him.

"This should be interesting." He smiled as he slid his foot back his hand on the hilt of his sword he flinched a bit feeling the tear in his stitches.

"Hey! Where are you!?" Maggie yelled running down the empty streets.

"Come on man, don't do this." Maggie frowned not know which way to go.

"Dude with white hair!" Maggie yelled seeing as he never gave her his name; Vergil groaned in pain as he was pinned against the wall by the huge demon.

"What is this?" the female voice asked.

"Nhh…." Vergil gritted his teeth as the blood trickled from his mouth as the women appeared smiling at him.

"Good to see you again. Vergil." She greeted as she walked to him standing in front of him.

"How that wound I left you with doing?" she asked as she ripped open his vest smiling more to see the bandages stained with crimson red.

"Ohh were you trying to treat it yourself?" she asked as she ripped it off making him flinch as she gasped to see the stitches coming on down and the blood trickling from the open slit.

"Ohh it's so beautiful!" she smiled as she ran her hand over it making jolt to the pain.

"Bitch!" he growled as his vision became a blur.

"That blade I pierced you with Vergil honey, it's a special kind of blade you see."

"I don't give a damn! I will kill you!" he yelled as she laughed.

"Haha how? With a wound like this." She spoke as she dug her finger into his wound making it worse as she grinned getting off on hurting him as she twisted her fingers.

"Err.. nhh ahh!" Vergil cried in pain as the women continued her torture. Maggie gasped looking back having heard the scream.

"I'm close!" she panted as she took off sprinting.

"Please don't be dead!" she closed her eyes not wanting to find him dead.

"Let him go, he's too weak to fight back." The women ordered as the demon let him fall to his feet as he slid down to the ground barely awake.

"Hey!" the voice yelled as the women looked back to see a figure coming their way.

"Hm? Do you know that human Vergil?" the women asked looking back at him as Vergil weakly raised his head trying to get a vision.

"I don't associate with trash…" he panted looking up at her as she laughed.

"Of course, I know how much you hate humans, to even think of you being in the same room with one makes a joke!" she laughed till the huge demon growled.

"She… smells good."

"A virgin…" the other drooled as its eyes now locked on to her.

"The ones with the best flesh…" it grinned wanting to eat her the women looked back smiling watching as Maggie's shadow came into vision. Maggie froze with relief but was quickly switched to fear to see the two huge demons looking at her.

"Aah…" she stuttered.

"Can we eat her?" the demon asked as Maggie looked back at the two who drooled as Maggie looked down at the strange women then back to her patient.

"I-I just want to get my patient back…" she informed as the women tilted her head to the side.

"Patient?" she asked looking back at Vergil.

"He, he's hurt badly please I need to get him home." Maggie spoke as she took a step forward only to have the two demons snaps their teeth at her scaring her making her stop.

"Vergil, I thought you didn't associate with humans." The women spoke as Vergil panted closing his eyes.

"I don't…" he replied as Maggie watched the women walk to him slowly the demons still had their eyes on her.

"He-he doesn't! I don't even know him! Its just he-he took something from me! A-a a ring!" Maggie lied hoping the women was stupid enough to fall for it.

"Hm?" she asked looking back at Maggie.

"May I check his coat please? I'll leave right away and I won't say anything about what I saw please!" she begged as the women nodded allowing her calling her demons off. Maggie walked with a trembling body she had no idea what she was doing or how to get out of this mess with her and her patient alive. Maggie crouched down in front of the bleeding man she gasped to see his stitches had been ripped she looked up he was losing color to his face. not that he had much to begin with but she could tell he needed help.

"Find what your looking for dear?" the women asked with crossed arms as she looked back shaking her head.

"N-no…I-I can't find my necklace he took." She replied.

"Necklace?" the women asked as Maggie shut her eyes hating herself for her mistake.

"I-I mean ring!" she replied looking back scared her eyes wide with fear.

"I think your lying to me!" The women growled upset as she walked to her as Maggie shook her head.

"N-no! I would never!"

"Enough!" she yelled as she walked to her with both demons behind her drooling making Maggie gasp.

"Please!" Maggie cried as she looked away and wrapped her arms around Vergil when out of now where both demons were set on fire as for the women she was on the ground rolling side to side crying her face burned skin, hair melting off.

"Aaahhh! What have you done!?" she growled as she cried looking at her burned hands as she got up leaving.

"You'll pay for what you have done!" she yelled vanishing Maggie looked back trembling to see them gone.

"Vergil?" Maggie called looking back to see him with eyes closed Maggie frowned as she moved her hands to his shoulder shaking him.

"H-hey they're gone your safe now!" Maggie smiled only to frown to get no response from her patient.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: I think that Vergil has a cheeky side but he never shows it cuz he's too obsessed with wanting power take that out of the equation and maybe just maybe he'd show his cheeky side to some female organism! :D as a writer I do like to try and stick to the character personality best I can I don't wanna make him to nice or too sweet but I feel I've made this Vergil kinda laid back. Oh well this is a fiction! So eh, Vergil belongs to Capcom. 2**

Maggie stayed up a long night fixing Vergil's wound up she was scared he had lost a lot of blood and to make matters worse he had a fever. Maggie was scared she was going to lose the battle for his life something every doctor dreads. Maggie sighed as she wiped her forehead from the sweat she had finished all that was left was for him to wake he had to wake up he was too young to die. Well Maggie thought so anyway never mind he had white hair but smooth skin. Maggie walked into her room as she let her hair down. Her blonde locks curling around from it being up all the time she walked into her bathroom turning the hot water on as the tub began to fill up. Maggie slowly removed her clothes letting it drop to her feet once she was naked she dipped her foot in she sighed as she slid in relaxing. She leaned against the tub with closed eyes as she put her hands together.

"Mom…? Please don't let him die…. " Maggie begged as she kept her eyes closed as she let herself sink into the water getting her whole body wet.

_"Vergil! Dante! RUN!" the voice screamed. Vergil panted scared as he ran everything around him was pitch black Vergil stopped running looking around everything was the same._

_ "Mother!?" he yelled._

_ "Dante?" Vergil yelled again he gasped to see the huge figures snarling ripping and tearing at the body of his dead mother._

_ "So sweet… her blood." They grinned Vergil stood his stomach turning to see everything inside of his mother he feel to his knees covering his mouth wanting to puke the sight the smell was getting to him._

_ "You are so weak…" the voice spoke._

_ "Father…?" Vergil called looking up to see his father looking down at him disappointed._

_ "No I'm not!" Vergil shook his head._

_ "I left them in your care! I had faith that you would be able to protect them! But I was wrong your worthless, your weak, your pathetic! You're a waste!" he yelled as Vergil shook his head._

_ "Stop…" he begged closing his eyes._

_ "Live alone, die alone that is all I can tell you…" he added as he turned his back._

_ "Father! I will get stronger!" Vergil growled gritting his teeth together the knot in his throat aching._ Vergil shot his eyes open gasping sweating the room was warm with the fire burning lively. Vergil sat up slowly rubbing his temple his hand was shaking.

"What's wrong with me…" he wondered he'd never really had dreams and if he did he could never remember them even if he wanted to too. The door opened making Vergil look up to see the doctor enter she looked up freezing in place.

"Your alive!" she smiled as she walked to him.

"Sorry to disappoint you if you were hoping otherwise." Vergil replied as Maggie shook her head.

"N-no sorry it's just I didn't know if you'd make it, cause you lost a lot of blood." Maggie explained as she stood next to him. She reached up touching his forehead only to have him pull away outraged by her gesture.

"When I brought you back you were burning up I'm just checking." Maggie explained annoyed to see him so defensive. Vergil looked at her same cold stare as before.

"I'm fine, I don't need-"

"My help, yeah I've heard it but right now you do, I just wish you'd put your pride aside you're really sick Vergil, if your not careful you could really die." Maggie warned Vergil couldn't help but smirk at the thought of death.

"Do you find something amusing about dying?" Maggie asked with pressed brows and arms crossed.

"You're as clueless as you look." Vergil replied making her narrow her eyes.

"Is that so?" Maggie asked.

"Tell me girl, how many humans do you know of have white hair like mine?" Vergil asked Maggie pouted thinking about it.

"I know lots, my grandfather had white hair-"

"Don't get smart." Vergil warned glaring up at her a stare that would send one running with their tail between their legs but for Maggie it only provoked her. The way he looked down at her the way he would push help away, the cold stares and words to get her scared. He was so stubborn! Like a child!

"Okay, none." Maggie admitted.

"So why do you think that?" Vergil asked.

"Because… I dunno genetics?" she replied with a shrug.

"I'm not human. How many times am I going to have to repeat myself to you, a primate would have understood the first time." He insulted making Maggie more annoyed.

"You think you mother would have taught you some manners!" Maggie growled only to have Vergil's eyes go wide as he shot her a nasty look this one did how ever make Maggie a little scared Vergil rose to his feet keeping his cold eyes on Maggie's as she stepped back a little scared.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are brining my dead mother into this…?" he growled as he shot his hand to her throat pushing her to the wall making her gasp as she kept her eyes closed trembling.

"You… I should just kill you now and ride you from my life. I can't stand you, the way you need to help everyone in need your repulsive!" Vergil growled tighten his grip Maggie frowned not bothering to pry his fingers from around her throat.

"If it'll make you happy then go ahead!" Maggie replied as Vergil smiled to the idea.

"Believe me it would,"

"I'm not scared! I can finally meet my mother!" Maggie replied as Vergil looked at her, this girl was willing to die right here and now with no regrets just so she could see her dead mother? A mother she never knew? What was her story? Vergil stood thinking about it.

"And here I thought all humans had the happy life…" he spoke as Maggie looked at him Vergil released her as she fell to the ground coughing gasping for air.

"No one is perfect." Maggie replied as she looked up at Vergil who looked down at her.

"I'm starting to see that…" he replied as he turned and walked to the bed sitting down. He hadn't noticed but his hair was down he could see the strands of white hair falling down past his eyes he reached his hand to slick it back when.

"What happened to your mother?" Maggie asked Vergil looked back at her as she stood up rubbing her red neck.

"Not a story I want to share with anyone." He declined as Maggie pursed her lips.

"I'll tell you about mine!" Maggie smiled as she walked to him sitting down next to him.

"I thought she didn't know her mother…" he thought.

"Well from what I know anyway." She smiled.

"Hm."

"She was attacked by demons when she was pregnant with me they had been chasing her for god knows how long, in the end they caught but didn't kill her they just wanted to chew at her flesh I guess…"

"But my mother weakly had dragged herself to the near by hospital you see it wasn't time for me to be born yet but mom was dying she begged and begged the doctor to cut me out of her before it was too late." Maggie explained.

"The doctors did as requested by my mother… and cut me out. But she didn't make it… heh but she did get to hold me… before going you know?" Maggie smiled looking over at Vergil who kept his stare in front of him not once looking over at her.

"I made it out fine as you can see just when I was little I got sick a lot but now that I'm big and strong I don't get as sick!" Maggie laughed trying to keep herself from crying.

"Mom died and the doctor of the hospital took me in as his own, there is where I learned all this medical stuff." Maggie smiled Vergil narrowed his eyes.

"Your father…?" Vergil asked, as Maggie looked back at him Vergil keeping his gaze to himself.

"I… I don't know anything about him. It never really came to my mind I had doc as my father so." Maggie spoke never really giving thought about who her dad was.

"It's late, I'll leave you to rest now, see you in the morning." Maggie spoke as she got up from the bed leaving the room. Vergil brought a hand to his mouth covering it as he looked aside.

"What the hell?" he asked himself why did he ask about her father? What does he care? Well he shouldn't! Something was defiantly wrong with him and he needed to find out what it was! Maybe sticking around this doctor would help him find a cure to what was beginning to spread threw out his body.

A week had passed since the injury to Vergil and Maggie made it her goal that he have a fast and good recovery the reason it took his wound to heal so much was because of that blade that women had spoke of. But he didn't really seem to be too concerned about it his thoughts were too occupied with his doctor in front of him. Maggie smiled looking up at him within the week that had passed Vergil found himself draw to this annoying girl and he didn't know what to do. Maggie sat on the couch flipping threw one of her old medical books till the knock on the door made her look up.

"Coming," she yelled as she pulled the door open to see the man who had gotten shot.

"Mr. Willis." Maggie smiled as Ben blushed.

"Maggie I can't thank you enough for saving my life, I-I just thank you." He thanked as Maggie nodded.

"Uh your welcome, so is there a reason why you're here? Your bill is already paid off." Maggie replied crossing her arms.

"Oh well you see it's just…" he stuttered Vergil came down the stairs hearing the man trip over his own words.

"Margaret, will you allow me to take you out tonight?" he asked taking her hands holding them as Maggie blushed.

"Oh." She replied as Vergil pressed his brows together to see another male trying to take his female away.

"Please? Your very beautiful Margaret." Ben complimented making her nervous.

"Uhh t-thank you…" she blushed harder to see he still held her hands in his. Vergil stood looking around trying to think up of a way to get her attention on him till he smirked thinking up of something.

"Nhhh!" Vergil groaned as he weakly came down the stairs holding his side as Maggie turned around pulling her hands free form Ben's.

"Vergil?" Maggie called to see him leaning against the wall for support.

"Nhh it's…. my side…" he panted looking at her.

"Where you were hurt?" Maggie asked as she walked to him Vergil walking down to her only to miss a step and stumbled forward Maggie gasped catching him in her arms helping him up.

"Be careful!" she frowned looking down at him as Ben looked away to see Maggie holding another man.

"Ahem let me help you carry him." Ben offered as Vergil looked up.

"No, she's done it before she'll be fine…" Vergil declined as Ben looked at Vergil finding his so called pain suspicion.

"Um I'll see you later ok?" Maggie smiled looking back at him as she put Vergil's arm around her helping him back up the stairs as Ben nodded.

"Right, I'll see you later…" he replied closing the door behind him as Vergil smirked pulling himself from Maggie's help.

"Ah, hey!" she gasped to see him fine.

"What?" Vergil asked.

"Your-your ok! What the hell!?" she asked annoyed to see him putting an act up.

"Heh did you forget I'm not human?" Vergil asked as Maggie crossed her arms.

"Yeah I'm starting to see that by the way you behave, why did you fact it?" Maggie asked as Vergil looked down at Maggie making eye contact with her making her blush a bit seeing as he normally wouldn't.

"I didn't want him taking you out." He replied.

"On the date?" Maggie asked feeling her heart race a bit.

"He's only human he won't be able to protect you if demons show up." Vergil explained turning his back as Maggie blushed to hear him saying sweet things.

"Oh," she smiled touched by his concern for her.

"Besides you're my free meals." He added looking back at her making her smile fade.

"Oh." She replied to hear the other reason as he began to walk away.

"Why would the demons attack anyway?" Maggie asked as Vergil stopped tilting his head up a bit then looking back at her.

"Your pure." He replied.

"Pure?" Maggie asked as Vergil turned his body to her.

"A virgin." He put in simpler words as Maggie blushed to see he knew that.

"Ah!" she gasped.

"A problem that can easily be fixed…" he smirked looking her up and down only to have Maggie cover herself up embarrassed by his eyes scanning her.

"Stop that!" she protested as she turned herself even though she was wearing clothes his stare made her feel naked and that had her red as a tomato!

"You'll have that scent following you around till you decide to lay with a man in bed." Vergil spoke, as Maggie blushed looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Can't I do something else? Like a perfume or something?" Maggie asked turning to face him lowering her hands from her body.

"The smell is on you your soul demons can smell it and no artificial smell will cover it." Vergil replied as he turned his back leaving as Maggie sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**I don't know where I'm going with this! :D**

Chapter 3

_Maggie walked alone down the empty streets fog obscuring everything ahead making it difficulty for Maggie to find her way._

_ "You smell it…?" the deep voice growled making shivers run down Maggie's spine. _

_ "I do, I do where is she hiding?" the other asked as Maggie gasped turning around scanning the fog trying to pick which way to run._

_ "A virgins blood is the sweetest!" the demons laughed making Maggie gasp._

_ "A virgins flesh is the best!"_

_ "No…" Maggie gasped her eyes wide with fear her body freezing up on her as she stood there listening to them._

_ "Fresh, clean untainted flesh!" the demons yelled grabbing her making her scream_. Maggie shot her eyes open lying in bed sweating with wide eye her body trembling. She closed her eyes sighing as she sat up slowly rubbing her temple.

"Just a dream…" she told her self getting up walking to her bathroom turning the faucet on collecting the water in her palm splashing her face calming down; the body of the demon feel covered in slashes as its body turned to ash Vergil stood sliding his weapon back into his sheath.

_"More are starting to show up." _He thought to himself turning his body heading home.

Maggie stood in front of the stove completely out of it her hand holding the handle of the pan she started at the sizzling egg.

"It's burning." Vergil spoke making Maggie snap out of it.

"Wha?" she asked looking down to see the black smoke.

"Crap!" she gasped as she quickly lifted it off the burning stove grabbing the spatula trying to get it off only to see it stuck to the pan making a complete mess of the once perfect egg.

"Ugh damnit." She cursed as she threw the egg away and the pan in the sink as she started again.

"Something bugging you?" Vergil asked.

"Not enough sleep." Maggie replied as she cracked the egg throwing the shell away as Vergil raised his cup with coffee in it.

"Again?" Vergil asked as Maggie raised her head but keeping her back to him.

"Yes, I am a doctor." She replied rather rudely.

"My apologies doctor." Vergil teased making Maggie a little annoyed.

"It's burning again." Vergil informed as Maggie looked down to see it over cooked.

"Oh god damnit!" she cursed as she repeated herself with the other egg she walked over lifting the lid to the carton of eggs only to see no more.

"Ugh." She sighed as she left the kitchen Vergil sat on the chair watching her leave without saying a word to him. After Vergil had finished his cup of coffee he headed back up stairs to his room he stood in front of the full mirror raising his shirt seeing his wound completely healed one week, it had token him that long to make a full recovery when normally it would take a few minutes. What kind of blade had that witch used and where did she come to obtain it. Vergil walked over to the fireplace standing in front of it till in a blink of an eye had his sword pinning a demon to the wall.

"Why are you spying on me?" Vergil asked as the demon growled laughing.

"Not you... "It grinned as Vergil narrowed his eyes.

"Then who?" he asked twisting the blade in deeper making it cough blood staining the wooden floor.

"Gaah! Ahhh!" it groaned.

"Answer me." He demanded as the demon looked up at Vergil as the demon caught up on flames Vergil pulled his sword back cleaning it sliding it back.

"Hmph."

Maggie walked back from the store with the plastic bag in hand having bought a new carton of eggs she came to a stop her gaze to the ground.

_"I shouldn't have acted like that towards him…"_ she thought raising her head only to gasp and see the people on the streets gone and the fog like in her dream.

"Oh no…" she looked around finding it hard to find her way true she had lived in that town for sometime but the fog was so thick one couldn't tell left from right.

"Shit!" she cursed as she swallowed she shook her head trying to remain calm as she picked on path. When that path didn't help she began to panic and that's when she simply began to run she didn't know where or how far she had ran she just wanted to get out of this fog till Maggie could run no more she stood panting wiping the small amount of sweat on her forehead she looked up eyes going wide to see the women who had injured Vergil that long night ago.

"You…" Maggie gasped.

"Oh you remember me good." the witch smiled as she shot her hand out grabbing Maggie by her hair jerking her forward.

"Cute trick you used on me took me a week to recover from it." she growled annoyed twisting her fist in Maggie hair.

"Aah!" she cried.

"Now tell me, what are you?" she asked.

"What?"

"I won't ask again." She warned glaring down at her.

"What ARE YOU?" she asked.

"I'm-I'm just a doctor!" she yelled back only to get smacked hard across the face as the witch kept her hair in her hand twisting it more.

"Little bitch! Don't fuck with me! A doctor who can willed such power as you is not human!" the witch yelled throwing her to the ground making her scrap her elbow.

"Ah…" Maggie gasped sitting up her lip bleeding from the hit to her face.

"The power of the sun…. your not a witch, or a demon so what are you?" the witch asked as Maggie shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Maggie yelled back getting fed up by being asked what she was.

"I'm just a girl who helps people when they are hurt! Ok!?" Maggie yelled as silence passed the two.

"Tear her apart." The witched ordered leaving as Maggie gasped looking back to see the demon behind her drooling.

"Aahh!" She screamed scared as she quickly avoided a fatal blow but not without injury to her. Maggie groaned in pain as her back stung to feel the three huge open wounds on her back from the claws.

"M-mom… mom…." Maggie cried as she tried to crawl away the blood began to trickle from her mouth as she reached her hand out.

"I'm scared…" Maggie cried as the tears ran down her cheeks as the demons approached her brining it paw down on her shoulder pinning her down making her cry out.

"Aaah! Ah! I… I DON"T WANT TO DIE!" She cried at the top of her lungs as the demon brought down his paw only to have it be clean cut off the demon paused for a moment looking at its missing limb till he heard the sound of a blade sliding against something else.

"I thought you were ready to die…" Vergil smirked putting his sword back that clink giving the demons his time up as his body fell to pieces turning to ash flowing away in the small breeze.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

**Ha! Still don't know where I'm going with this! … And okay! I did bash on the up coming new DMC but hey I was shocked to see a dark haired Dante! But none the less I decided to put his appearance aside… along with Vergil's... (Nice hat by the way!) And play it I hear there's a very, very, VERY difficult mode on it…. hehehehh ) I wanna play it I'll be good as long as I don't fight Vergil, guys a prick to fight but so fun! (-_-)**

Chapter 4

Vergil stood in the room looking down at Maggie she was barely breathing and loosing a good amount of blood Vergil walked to her removing her tattered up shirt leaving her topless she groaned in pain to be moved and Vergil stopped immediately looking over at her, her eyes closed as she breathed heavy.

"Shit… what do I do?" he wondered as he threw her shirt aside looking around. He never had to help someone before and he sure as hell never had to tend to his own wounds seeing as they took care of themselves.

"If you can hear me, I need you to guide me so I can help you." Vergil spoke as Maggie groaned in response.

"Margaret." Vergil growled as he crouched down getting closer to her.

"In…the bathroom…. Under the sink…." Maggie mumbled before passing out Vergil nodded going to the location given to him. As told he opened the drawer seeing the kit he grabbed it coming back only to see a woman with long white hair crouched down next to Maggie's bedside.

"Who are you?" Vergil asked as the women turned her head back acknowledging Vergil's presences then going back to Maggie. The women ran her hand over Maggie's body over the nasty wound as white light began to come from her.

"What are you doing?" Vergil asked watching as the women stood up stepping back. Vergil stood annoyed to see he was being ignored. The wounds on Maggie's back began to close and vanish Vergil stood a little surprised by what was happening.

_"It was too soon to release the spell my love."_ The women spoke.

"Spell?" Vergil asked as the women looked back at him.

_"Boy I can smell it in you,"_ she spoke as Vergil narrowed his eyes.

_"Your father a demon and your mother a human."_ She spoke.

"What are you getting at?" Vergil asked.

_"Will you watch over her?"_ She asked as Vergil looked back at Maggie.

"Why would I do that?" Vergil asked.

_"Because the spell I had put over her has been lifted! Without it she is vulnerable! She is the last of our kind that is why I had her posing as a human! To keep her safe!"_ the women yelled as Vergil looked at her to be so protective.

"You're her mother aren't you?" Vergil asked as the women nodded.

_"Will you keep her safe?"_ She asked once more, as Vergil stayed quiet till he gasped to see something happening to Maggie a deer form showing like a spirit surfacing.

"What… the hell?" Vergil asked looking back at the women only to see her gone.

"Hmph."

Maggie laid in bed still asleep the wounds on her back had healed but indeed she was no human in the end she had a spell on her keeping her true form hidden, Vergil didn't get much out of the strange white hair women so he had to find out what the hell Maggie truly was. Vergil pulled the old book out from its place he flipped it open flipping threw pages wondering if he could find some Intel on what the hell they were.

"Nothing…" he pressed his brow together he had been at this for some time and was beginning to get annoyed.

_"I've never come across such power like hers…"_ Vergil thought to himself leaving his source of information.

_"The power of sun? No more like light, well they are the same thing I suppose."_ Vergil thought to himself till he shook his head as he made his way back to Maggie's place; Vergil made his way upstairs he decided to see what was going on with Maggie see if she decided to join the living. Vergil pushed the door open to see Maggie awake and stretching his eyes wide to see her hair a light color then it was before.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked as Vergil shook his head pointing at her.

"Your hair, it's different."

"Huh?" Maggie asked looking down picking up a lock of her hair gasping to indeed see it was now a light brown color then blonde she quickly shot up form her bed running to the bathroom gasping more her whole head had a different color. Maggie gasped harder when she noticed the light colored freckles on her face.

"Oh… no…. way." She gasped touching her cheeks.

"Wuaahhh!" she screamed loud as Vergil stepped in to see her freaking out pulling and poking her hair and cheeks.

"What, what is going on!?" she asked till she noticed one more thing. Maggie froze as she reached up to her head touching the ears on her head.

"E-ears…" Maggie asked.

"Well, at least your hair looks pretty natural." Vergil spoke as Maggie looked back at him.

"I'm in hair shock! And to make matters worse I-I have ears!" Maggie yelled turning to the mirror tugging at them.

"Ouch," she cried to see they were attached to them Vergil couldn't help but notice something else something probing on Maggie bottom. Vergil walked to her lifting her long shirt she wore exposing a cute little dear tail.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked looking back only to have Vergil quickly drop the shirt.

"Per phase you should rest. " Vergil advised as Maggie looked at him.

"Rest? How can I? I have so much adrenalin pumping threw me!" she frowned her ears folding down showing she was upset Vergil couldn't help but stare at the strange ears.

"Stop staring!" Maggie growled as they folded back showing she was now angry as Vergil averted his stare. Maggie sighed taking a sit on the closed toilet sit her face in her hands her hair was a different color she had freckles and ears was this some nightmare or a curse that witch put on her.

"What happened that night?" Maggie asked as Vergil looked down at her.

"You were attacked by demon, he injured your back and I brought you back here do you not remember?" Vergil asked Maggie looked up at him.

"I can't…." She replied Vergil stood looking at her as he turned his back leaving her Maggie got up following after him

"Where are you going!?" Maggie asked as Vergil opened the door to her room.

"Out."

"Out? Where? Why? Will you come back?" Maggie asked stopping at the door watching him her ears folded back as Vergil made a face to all the questions she was asking.

"I'll come back." He replied with his back turned closing the door as Maggie stood alone in her room she wasn't going to lie she really didn't want to be left alone right now.

"Be careful…"

Vergil walked down the empty streets he really had no clue where he was going he just needed to get out and get some fresh air, even to him this was confusing.

_"Son of Sparda."_ The voice called Vergil's eyes narrowed, demons already? He was in no mood to deal with them Vergil pushed his blade out with his thumb waiting for them.

_"You have made your decision…."_ The voice spoke Vergil now wore a confused face he turned around to see the women from before.

"You, what are you?" Vergil asked pushing his blade back.

_"I will explain_." She replied.

_"Chere is what our kind are called… we once lived in a town with humans in harmony our kind found no problem with the humans so we shared our province with them it was so peacefully, however the demon king did not find our decision to live with the humans a smart one… so as punishment he attacked the town killing all human along with our kind however….the demons instead of killing us they began to devour our flesh… it seems they enjoyed the taste of our blood and flesh, a messaged from the demons king was giving to us:" a demon who lives with a human is considered a fool and has no place in my demon kingdom!" he wiped out our kind in one night, I was able to flee the slaughter...but not unharmed my body could not heal itself with the child approaching. "_

_ "The travel from the town I had lived was long however I did stumble to the next one near by… the doctor there quickly took me in and helped me… my child was born my body had took too much damage and with the last strength I had I placed a spell over my child to disguise her true form…" _Vergil stood listening to her story her back to him as she began to walk her body fading away leaving. Vergil stood brows pressed together he had gotten his answers he questioned for but what now? Would he stay and protect Maggie? Or will he simply leave her and have her fend for herself?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Maggie sat at the kitchen table her hot coffee now cold and untouched she sat glancing up at the clock now and then wondering where Vergil was and how much longer he would be out. 2 hours had passed since he left what was he doing? Maggie stood up having fed up on having to wait she walked to the door grabbing her coat only to stop. Fear, fear was keeping her from moving what if what had just recently happened to her were to repeat itself? Maggie stood trembling scared to go out she pulled her hand from the doorknob standing staring at the closed door. Who wouldn't be scared you were just attacked by monsters nearly avoiding the cold touch of death! Maggie stepped back away from the door she seemed to be in a conflict she wanted to go out what if Vergil was in trouble? What if he decided to finally leave and her leaving the house was a huge mistake.

"Damnit…" she cursed rubbing her head she took a step forward opening the door peeking out nothing dead quiet but night a black Maggie looked around.

"Vergil!" she whispered out when no response came back she stepped out a bit more.

"I'll just go out a bit not to far just close enough to run back to the house in case any demons show up." She told herself as she closed the door behind her zipping the coat up looking around starting her search. Maggie had ended up going out further then she had indented too she stood alone in the empty streets something didn't seem right it was only 10:30 pm why did it seem so dead? Maggie began to get that gut feeling everyone gets when they know something bad is about to happen.

"Better head back." she told herself turning around till she heard a cry for help Maggie stood still listening.

"Help me… please." the voice called Maggie turned around to see a figure on the ground Maggie quickly walked to the person in distress.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked getting closer to the figure.

"I'm… hurt…" she replied her back turned as Maggie crouched down to her.

"Where?" Maggie asked only to have the human flesh be ripped apart exposing the skinless demon.

"Your mine!" the demons screeched making Maggie scream in fear as it pinned her down as it's long tongue slipped out from its nasty mouth.

"Aahh!" Maggie cried eyes wide in fear as the touch licked her cheek.

"Mmmm where have you been hiding?" the demon asked savior the taste of her skin.

"No!" Maggie cried as she turned her head to the side only to hear a loud ear piercing scream coming from the demon that had her. Maggie looked up as the blood splatter everywhere getting on her good thing she was doctor she was use to having blood on her but a demons? Maggie quickly sat up crawling away from the blood puddle.

"You shouldn't be out." The voice spoke as Maggie looked back to see Vergil looking down at her,

"I-I came looking for you!" Maggie explained herself getting up wiping the blood off her face.

"You do not need to concern yourself with my well being I can take care of myself." Vergil replied turning his back as Maggie made a face.

"Yeah of course." She replied while following after him.

Maggie stood in the shower washing the demons blood off of her body watching it go down the drain mixed with the hot water she was uses. Maggie closed her eyes everything in her life had just been turned upside down in a matter of days. She stood deep in thought till the pounding at the door snapped her back.

"What?"

"Hurry up, we need to talk." Vergil replied as Maggie stared at the closed door.

"Alright…" she replied as she stopped the water she stepped out drying her self walking to the mirror running her hand over it cleaning it to see her reflection she gasped softly to see the ears on her head gone she stood confused feeling around for them.

"What the hell is happening to me…?" she asked herself; Maggie stepped out of the bathroom dressed in her in her long sleeved night gown that stopped to her knees her hair in a messy bun still wet from her shower.

"What is it you needed to talk about?" Maggie asked standing in front of Vergil who started up at her from the couch he was sitting on.

"I met your mother." He replied, as Maggie looked at him wide eye.

"What?" she asked.

"Its your choice to believe me or not but your not human." He added as Maggie looked at him getting more confused.

"Wait! My mother? How? When? And why?" Maggie asked walking closer to him looking down at him.

"That's not important right now." He replied as Maggie pressed her brows together.

"To me it is!" she snapped.

"And what the hell do you mean I'm not human!?" Maggie asked crossing her arms as Vergil stood up looking down at her making her step back by the look in his eyes, she's annoyed him a familiar look she's come to known and a warning along with it. Normally she would back off but not this time Vergil had said something's that she wanted to know.

"Well?" Maggie asked as Vergil narrowed his eyes down at her.

"What the hell stop staring at me and answer my questions damn it!" Maggie growled only to gasp to have Vergil shot his hand to her chin taking hold of her.

"Aah! Wh-what are you doing!?" Maggie asked as she over lapped her hand over his trying to get free. Vergil stood staring at her his eyes there was something different this wasn't Vergil. Maggie looked into his eyes a bit scared.

"Stop it! let me g-!" Maggie demanded only to be silenced by his lips Maggie stood in complete shock to be kissed. Vergil took a step forward forcing her to step back as he threw her back onto her bed Maggie gasped sitting up scared as Vergil looked down at her licking his lips.

"V-Vergil…?" Maggie called scared as he let his coat drop to he floor Maggie quickly turned around trying to crawl off the bed only to get grabbed by her hair jerked back making her cry out as Vergil climbed on top of her his free hand sliding up under the night down caressing her thigh making her blush.

"Stop!" She cried as she threw her elbow back hitting him hard in the side making him groan and release his grip from her hair. Maggie quickly rolled to her back kicking him off of her having him go to the floor with a thud. Maggie panted scared fighting back the tears as she laid on the bed waiting for Vergil, Vergil groaned holding his head sitting back up.

"Ugh…. What the hell…?" Vergil asked sounding like himself as Maggie glared at him.

"That's what I want to know!" she yelled crawling to the edge of the bed looking down at him.

"You just tried to force yourself on me!" She pointed as Vergil looked up at her.

"Nonsense, your not my type," he replied getting up as Maggie jumped back scared Vergil noticed her strange behavior.

"What is wrong with you?" Vergil asked picking up his coat wondering what it was doing on the floor.

"Oh nothing its not like you just did try to rape me or anything!" Maggie replied keeping her eyes on him watching him,

"I don't know what you're talking about." Vergil replied as Maggie looked at him.

"Are you serious?" she asked as Vergil looked back at her leaving the room. Maggie sat on her bed alone trying to thinking of what the hell had just happen and why Vergil couldn't recall any of it.

**A/N: Surprise author's note is down here! Hahah you can't get away from me having to say something on every chapter I post! J/k! Umm let me think… okay I have nothing to say about this chapter I kind had it half finished and I just decided to kinda sorta half-ass it so if you find this one kind "Ehhh" it's cus I wanted it out :P anyway hope you enjoyed it and chapter 6! Coming soon! Near you! lol **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_"Lips are so luscious I could kiss them for hours…. skin so soft I could stroke forever and never get tired of it… ample breast I want to kneading cries of pleasure I want to hear as they get louder and louder… I want HER. Give HER to ME." _The voice in Vergil's head ordered Vergil opened his eyes slowly it seemed he had dozed off in the chair with an open book on his lap. He sighed rubbing his temple annoyed.

"What… was that just now…?" Vergil asked himself sitting up right his elbows resting on his knees.

_"Chere's blood has the power to heal and make one old young again… but what the demons love the most is the taste and a limited time of power." _The voice explained Vergil looked back to see the mother once more.

"You again?" Vergil asked.

_"Lillian."_ She introduced herself as Vergil looked away examining the book he had been reading before falling asleep.

_"I made a mistake in asking you to watch over my daughter,"_ Lillian spoke Vergil looked back at her listening.

_"It seems the demons side of you wants my daughter and you being around her is no better then having her on her own."_ She explained.

_"It…. took you over completely… to the point you couldn't even remember what you had done…"_ She explained.

_"You are part human that is were you lack strength leave, leave my daughter before that beast shows himself again and threaten my daughter."_ She ordered Vergil smirked keeping his gaze to himself.

"First you want me to stay by her side now you want me to leave?" Vergil asked looking back at her.

_"Its for the best."_ Lillian replied vanishing Vergil sat on the couch looking out the window it was raining the water trickled from the window.

**Next Morning: **

Maggie stood in the kitchen looking out the small window still raining she stood making a face as she leaned over peeking out it was hard to see out there but it seemed pretty empty. She sighed looking back glancing at the clock 7:30am no sign of Vergil.

"Is he still asleep? Not like him." Maggie told herself as she made her way upstairs, she stood outside of the closed door she reached of the door knob only to freeze images of last nights attack stopped her.

"What if he tries again…? I got lucky the first time but…" Maggie told herself she shook her head opening the door a bit.

"Hey." she called as she stepped in to see no one in the room Maggie stood looking around frowning to see him gone. AGAIN.

"Ughh you're kidding me right?!" Maggie growled walking into the room looking around.

"No! That's it!" she told herself crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's done this twice now! I refuse to go out and look for him!" she pouted as she sat on the bed crossing her leg.

"He's… like a stray cat…." Maggie sighed closing her eyes, she really had gotten fed up with having to go out and look for him he said he wasn't human so he should be fine right? Uh no lets not forget the first night he left him bleeding out all over the road by some strange "witch"? Maggie opened her eyes her gut wanted her to go out but her brain told her to stay Maggie stood up.

"He'll be fine and if he comes back great… " She told herself as she left the room; Maggie sat in her living laying on her couch the record playing soft opera music this made her sleepy and she soon fell asleep the fire was still alive from what she last saw. Maggie lay in peacefully sleep she couldn't help but smile to feel someone stroking her head so tenderly.

"Your touch is so gentle…" Maggie mumbled opening her eyes to see the women looking down at her with a smile on her.

_"Do you know who I am?" _She asked as Maggie lay staring at the glowing women in front of her.

"Your… my mother…" Maggie replied as Lillian smiled wanting to cry.

_"Oh my dear daughter."_ She laughed hugging her as Maggie lay putting her arms around her mother. This was something she's wanted for a while now wanting to see and speak with her mother why wasn't she more excited about this visit?

_"Margaret…? Is something wrong?"_ Lillian asked pulling away as Maggie shook her head.

"Nhhh n-no…. mother what is happening to me?" Maggie asked as Lillian looked at her.

_"What that BOY said was true, you're not human but a demon."_ Lillian explained.

"Boy? You mean Vergil?" Maggie asked.

_"Yes the demon spawn of a human and demon, but that's not important right now."_

"Human and demon? Are you serious?" Maggie asked wanting to know more about him.

_"Margaret, please do not take interest in this boy he is dangerous."_ Lillian warned.

"Dangerous? Mother but he saved me."

_"And then tried to take you by force did he not?"_ Lillian snapped back as Maggie lowered her gaze.

"That… I'm sure he has a reason for what he did…" she defended.

_"Margaret, the demon in him wants you if he remained here you would still be in danger."_

"I-I don't understand is he acting like that because of me? Why?" Maggie asked confused.

_"The mixture of you being a virgin and a Chere is a powerful tempting smell for any demon with you being around him so much it's starting to surface, I thought I could trust this boy and asked him to watch over you, but seeing as he's no better then the rest of those heartless beast I ordered him to leave you."_

"What?" Maggie asked shocked to hear the news.

_"It was for your own safety!" _she quickly replied.

"My safety…?" Maggie asked as Lillian nodded.

_"Yes," _Maggie looked away nodding understanding her mother choice.

"Ok… I get it." she smiled looking at her mother as Lillian smiled stroking her head.

_"Rest my love."_ She told her as Maggie laid her head back closing her eyes feeling tired.

"I love you…. mother…." Maggie mumbled falling asleep as Lillian smiled stroking her head.

"I love you too…. Margate." She smiled till Maggie was fast asleep Lillian's kind sweet smile quickly left as her stare turned into something disgusted.

"Ugh how revolting! How much longer and I going to have to wear this skin of her mother!?" Lillian asked standing up changing the white pure form into something foul.

"Sister! I know you in here answer me!" the women yelled as the witch from before stepped out.

"Not long Medusa, we have her now and Vergil is long gone by now… she has no chance of getting out of this hahahah!" the witch laughed evilly.

**A/N: Here's a secret! This story was so not what I had in my head for an idea! Vergil was suppose to loose his memory of who he was and all that and Maggie was going to I dunno help him :P but WUUUUUT!? Chapter 6 is wuuuuut!? WUUUUUUUT!? What's going to happen!? Vergil gone? Maggie in the hands of two insane witches!? I'm thinking Maggie might actually die in the next chapter! If Vergil doesn't come back or if Maggie doesn't wake up from the sleeping spell she was put under…. Maybe I should pull a princess prince stunt cus Maggie is asleep… you know like sleepy beauty? HA! Naaahhh xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N WOW! So I read the reviews and would like to thank you for taking the time! : ) (Rocketfist) yeah this story is rushed and I apologize for that with my busy schedule I don't have much time on the computer so I try and get any ideas I have out before I forget them :P and Maggie is a deer! :D I dunno know why but I was like "Hey let's make this OC a DEEERRR!" so I did probably doesn't make any sense but F*%$ it how many stories are out there were the OC is a deer? xD No it's either devil hunter, or angel from what I see :P anyway here's chapter 7 and enjoy! Oh PS! I'm going M.I.A for a while!**

**Chapter 7**

_"Margate! Wake up! Please wake up! Margate!"_ the voice yelled as Maggie lay asleep.

"Mm…. Mother?" Maggie called too tired to open her eyes but forcing them to open.

_"Yes! That's it good girl! Margate you've fallen for a trap you need to get out of here!" _her mother warned.

"Trap? What…?" Maggie asked confused till out of nowhere chains shot and grabbed Margate mother pulling her back.

_"No! Margate wake up and run!"_ she yelled as Maggie shot open her eyes to be staring at the ceiling flames flickering from candles when Maggie tried to move she found herself unable to. She turned her head to see her hands and ankles chained to the table she stripped of her clothes as well Maggie tugged trying to get free to no use.

"She's awake…" Medusa grinned walked to the table looking down at the frighten Maggie.

"What's going on!? Who are you!?" Maggie asked.

"Ohh soon, soon I will have skin like yours…." Medusa smiled as she traced the sharp blade over her smooth skin till she applied pressure having it cut her skin as the blood seeped out from the wound on her thigh.

"Ah…" Maggie flinched as Medusa smiled brining the blade to her lips licking the blood off.

"Mmmm tasty." She laughed.

"Enough sister!" the other witch spoke.

"Apologies elder sister…." Medusa quickly spoke lowering her head.

"You're a sight for sore eyes…" Maggie growled to see the same witch again,

"Heh likewise, you know I didn't think it would be this easy to get you." the witch spoke as Maggie glared up at her.

"Goto hell."

"I've been not what people make it out to be." She laughed.

"Ugh…"

"So gullibly like a true deer." She insulted as she leaned in brushing Maggie's bangs out of her face making Maggie turn her head away.

"Argh don't touch me! You hag!" she growled.

"Oh…" Medusa stood wide eye as the elder witch leaned away annoyed by the comment.

"You…. pathetic excuse for a demon!" she yelled slapping her hard across the cheek turning it red.

"Had your kind been a little smarter when alive they would still be around! But no your kind always did a mouth never knowing when to keep it shut!" she yelled.

"Ughh…"

"Hmm do you want to know how your really came into this world?" the witch asked leaning in close to Maggie's face.

"I'll tell you…" she whispered in her ear with a grin as she over lapped her hand on Maggie's face.

"And show you…"

_Lillian panted running from the destruction of the town her hands on her round belly as she ran till the first witch appeared in her path cutting her off._

_ "Going somewhere?" she asked as Lillian stepped back scared._

_ "Don't do this…" she begged. _

_ "Aww you think we'll spare you just because your with child?" the elder witch asked smiling as Lillian looked back._

_ "Should have kept your legs closed." Medusa laughed walking up to her sisters side._

_ "Please…. " Lillian cried as she fell to her knees holding her belly rubbing it as the witches around her approached her slowly._

_ "Shh everything will be fine… "she whispered talking to her round belly._

_ "I love you… I love you… I love you…"Lillian cried gasping to feel the witch from behind grab her by her hair jerking her back pinning her down._

_ "Let' s begin!" Medusa laughed as she pulled out the blade looking down at her pray._

_ "A Chere's flesh is so soft!" the witch laughed as they tore at her clothes to get to her skin Lillian cried in pain to feel the sharp blades skinning her alive it wasn't long till the witches became the monsters they were and began to tear at her flesh with their teeth and hands. Lillian lay on the ground covered in her own blood she could feel her end was near she and her unborn child were going to die until the witches shot their heads back to hear someone approaching._

_ "A human?" the witches asked wiping the blood off their faces as the man gasped to see the scene he had stumbled upon._

_ "Monsters!" he yelled as the witches laughed standing up._

"We are feeling kind tonight human turn your back and head home unless you wish to become our desert!" Medusa laughed only to gasp and cry as she held her head in pain as the man chanted.

_ "The hell!?" she asked stepping back as the witches began to groan in pain as well._

_ "You-! You will pay for this!" the witch yelled as the left. The man quickly ran to the injured women._

_ "Your with child!" he gasped sitting his bag down next to him._

_ "It's too late for me…. Please… my child…." She begged as the tears ran down her cheek._

_ "I… I have some of my tools with me I can do the best I can…." He informed her as he turned to his bag._

_ "Thank you…." with much hard work and time the man was able to remove the child from her belly Lillian barely breathing smile as the man helped her hold her child in her arms as she chanted words._

_ "Be safe….I love…." She mumbled before her eyes closed slowly and sentence unfinished the man sat holding the baby girl in his arms Lillian's body began to shimmer as it turned to light vanishing_. Maggie lay on the table completely still as the tears ran down her cheek. The witch pulled her hand back staring down dolce Margate.

"Hmm she seems to be in a state of shock?" Medusa asked walking closer to putting her ear over her mouth.

"She's still breathing." She informed till she screamed out loud in pain to have Maggie bite her ear not letting go.

"Aahh! Bitch let go!" Medusa yelled and cursed trying to get Maggie to let go. Till the elder witch sighed grabbing the knife driving it into her leg making Maggie scream out her mouth covered in the witches blood.

"Aahh! I'll kill you! I'll fucking tear you apart!" Maggie promised with tears in her eyes the rage in her pumping threw out her body,

"Your welcome to try." She smiled turning her back.

The line of demons fell to pieces the road stained with puddles of blood as Vergil stood guarding the entrance he stood injured panting tired of fighting the hoards of demons that would not stop.

"Why do you stop us?" the demon asked as Vergil panted looking up at the demon.

"I can tell from here your affected by her aura as well, we could divide her…" the demons spoke as Vergil's eyes narrowed.

"You could have a leg or two… I could have an arm…. What do you say?" the demon asked with a grin.

"What a tempting offer…" Vergil replied as the demon narrowed his eyes only to gasp and feel himself being sliced.

"But I don't like to share." He smirked the hoard seemed to have finally calmed down he stood groaning as he fell to his knee his hand was triggering into demon form something he had to fight off while fighting off the demons, Vergil stood back up slowly the demon in him was getting restless and he did not know any other way of calming it. Vergil couldn't help but notice something funny about the sky he stood looking ahead getting a bad feeling and sprinted off heading back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**Response to the question! 2 hours and 35 seconds and that's with him standing looking AT the sky! Um so there was supposed to be a "magical moment" in this chapter but I got to busy with other stuff and I just never got to it so no lemon…. Sorry guys maybe in the next chapter I'll type up a flash back or some shit I dunno lol anyway enjoy chapter 8 and reviews are great thanks I appreciate them! **

**Chapter 8**

"Enough! Let's finish this!" Medusa yelled grabbing the knife raising it above her head as Maggie gasped still trying to get free.

"Hehe!" Medusa laughed as she brought her arms down only to freeze Maggie stopped struggling looking up at the witch confused till both arms fell the blood squirting out on the wall on Maggie everywhere making her gasp. Medusa fell back screaming in pain rolling around on the ground.

"What!?" the elder witch growled looking back to see Vergil panting leaning against the entrance his face half demon half human his eyes glaring at the two.

"Heh…. Vergil so nice of you to join us, you don't look to good though." The elder witch smirked crossing her arms.

"Let…. Her go…." Vergil ordered.

"V-Vergil?" Maggie asked looking up gasping to see Vergil in such a state.

"Aw and when do I take orders from you?" the elder witch asked tilting her head to the side as Vergil took a step forward.

"I won't tell you…. again…" Vergil growled in pain he could feel the demon in him stirring up due to the fact he could smell's Maggie blood on the blade.

_"Shit…"_ he cursed falling to the ground.

"Vergil!?" Maggie cried worried for him.

"Oh the demon in you wants to come out!" the witch grinned walking to him amused by what was happening to him.

"Sister…. Help me…" Medusa cried on the floor the elder witch looked back with arms crossed.

"Why?"

"Sister…?"

"You got what you deserve," she smirked.

"What…?" she asked as the elder witch rose her hand having the knifes that had fly up.

"Farwell, sister." She smiled as she brought them down instantly killing her own sister making Maggie gasp.

"Now I can have you all to myself little girl." The witch smirked looking back at Maggie as she again tried to free her wrist.

"Your sick!" Maggie insulted.

"Cry me a river…"

"Margate…." Vergil called.

"Hm?"

"Vergil!"

"I…. I can't fight him back much longer…." He informed groaning his arms changing as the witch stood watching him,

"Vergil!" Maggie cried hating to hear the pain in his voice.

"Please…. Forgive me!" Vergil yelled as his eyes shot open glowing as he screamed triggering into demon.

"Vergil!?" Maggie called as the witch stood looking at the demon in front of her.

"So sentimental not like you at all Vergil, what's happen to you?" the witch asked walking closer to the demon who had it's head lowered.

"Are you in lov-" the witch asked only to be cut off by the clawed hand around her neck as Vergil rose to his feet looking into the witch's eyes.

Acckk! N-no!" she cried as she quickly clawed at his hand trying to get free only to stop Maggie lay in fear having heard the snap.

"Ohh God…." She closed her eyes scared her body trembling as she heard his footsteps approaching the table. She could hear his heavy breathing getting closer and closer till she knew he stood above her Maggie slowly opened her eyes looking up to see Vergil in his demon form.

"Ver….gill?" Maggie called his eyes narrowed as he grabbed the chain that held her ripping it off freeing her Maggie gasped as he fell to his knees turning back to his human form.

"Agghhhh… you need to run!" Vergil ordered as Maggie sat up watching him.

"What about you?" Maggie asked.

"Don't worry about me you stupid girl!" Vergil growled looking up at her.

"I can't help it!" She yelled back as he started up at her not saying anything back as he grabbed his coat he wore pulling it off handing it to her.

"They… can't track you if you have my coat…" he informed as Maggie held on to the coat using it to cover herself up.

"Your scent right?" Maggie asked as Vergil nodded.

"I'll come find you once this ends…. Now GO!" Vergil yelled once more as Maggie nodded jumping off the table leaving she stood at the exit of the house looking back hearing him groaning and growling.

"Vergil…"

Maggie stood in the shower letting the hot water run down her naked body everything that had happen tonight was enough for her make her go to a padded white room. Maggie opened her eyes slicking her wet hair back she wasn't going to lie she was worried for Vergil he had stayed behind due to his form taking control of him. After a while Maggie finished her shower and slipped the rode on seeing as she really had no time to pack before having to evca her own home. She had been staying a motel near by the owners knew her so they let her in for free. Maggie stepped out of the bathroom gasping to see Vergil sitting at the table his back turned.

"Vergil!" Maggie smiled running to him standing next to him.

"Are you OK?" Maggie asked as Vergil looked up at her,

"I can't stay here for long." He replied as he stood up from the chair.

"What why?" Maggie asked as Vergil grabbed his coat holding it in his hand Maggie gasped noticing it wasn't human.

"Vergil…"

"I will leave you my coat for protection, I've made a reputation on killing any demons who dare come after me due to that fact I am the son of Sparda," Vergil explained sitting the coat down till he gasped to feel arms wrapped around him.

"This is my fault…" she spoke.

"How?"

"Because of what I am, I'm the reason your demon wants to come out!" Maggie replied Vergil looked over his shoulder down at her as she pulled her arms away from him letting him turn to face her.

"Please… don't go," she begged as Vergil looked down at her.

"I don't want you to…" she spoke as she untied the knot that held her robe closed letting it fall to the floor making Vergil avert his stare from her naked body.

"I won't deny it I do have feelings for you… Vergil." She confessed blushing looking up at him taking his demons hand putting it over her chest letting him feel her heart beat.

"Margate…." Vergil spoke looking down at his hand over her chest.

"I want to, with you." She replied looking up into his eyes.

"I… won't be able to control myself, what if I hurt you…?"

"You won't…. I trust you." she smiled as she put her hand on his cheek pulling him down to her pressing her lips to his. Vergil stood looking down at her before he closed his eyes resting one hand on her waist while the other placed it's self on the back of her head deepen their kiss making Maggie moan to feel his fierce tongue barge into her mouth. Maggie blushed she didn't know what to do as Vergil kissed her deeply making her melt by the feel of how his tongue worked.

"Mm… hah Vergil…" Maggie panted breaking their kiss as Vergil moved his lips to her neck.

"I-I don't know what to do…" she blushed embarrassed as Vergil smirked against her skin.

"Leave it to me…" he replied kissing her neck gently moving to her ear making her shiver.

"Let's move this to the bed…" he whispered as Maggie nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OH GOD. I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! Along with the fact it took me what FOREVER to update but hey uhh I tried… lol and wtf I can't buy devil stars in the DMC5 demo? Whatever the game is almost out anyway . ENJOY! LEMON-ish that sucks lol! Oh and I'll be true another reason why it took me forever was that I was doing that Bloody Palace in dmc3 with Vergil but every time I saw I was only on level 3600 I quite but this time I decided to just DO IT! and my god it sucked stayed up till 3am! But I FINALLY beat that damn thing… friggin proud of myself…. Yeah! x)**

** Chapter 9**

Vergil stood looking out the window to the room simply watching small daily life duties act outside, he glanced over his shoulder back at the sleeping Maggie.

"_Nhh ah, ah, ah…"_ Maggie's moans echoed in the back of Vergil's head, which made him look away, he closed his eyes thinking of their night together.

_"Let's move this to the bed…" Vergil whispered as Maggie nodded letting Vergil lead her to the bed. Maggie laid on her back heart pounding loud against her chest for this to really be happing Vergil sat on his knees pulling his shirt off dropping it to the floor quickly he leaned in close to her to take her lips without hesitation. Maggie blushed as she rested her hands on his broad shoulders enjoying their make out session till Vergil moved his lips to her neck where he sunk his teeth into her neck making her whimper to the minor injury he gave her, Vergil ran his tongue over the small bite wound he'd had left on her neck he gave a low growl as he grabbed her legs pushing them apart rather aggressively making her gasp._

_ "Vergil." Maggie called worried as he placed himself in between her legs tugging at his pants pushing them down pulling out his throbbing member making her shake as she sat up on her elbows._

_ "Wait!" She called only to be pushed back down as Vergil held his rock hard erection at her entrance his face inches from hers his eyes locked on to hers. _

_ "You agreed to this remember?" He reminded, as Maggie blushed looking away._

_ "This might hurt…" he replied as Maggie looked back up clenching the bed sheets under her anticipating that short amount of pain she would feel she took a deep breath closing her eyes her body shaking. Vergil looked down at the frighten virgin and sighed as he grabbed her arms throwing them around him._

_ "Hold on to me…" he advised Maggie blushed looking up at him as she fixed her arms around him going back to closing her eyes till she gasped and shot open her eyes her body trembling more then to begin with as the tears ran down her cheek._

_ "Nhh aahhh!" she cried clenching her fist tight feeling him going in stretching her out breaking the small barrier that kept her innocent._

_ "H-hurts!" Maggie cried panting as Vergil growled holding her hips still while he pushed forward wanting to feel more._

_ "SO… good." he gritted his teeth together enjoying the way she felt but he also could feel his demon inside getting excited by the way it felt to be in her._

_ "Shit…." He cursed as he stopped pushing forward afraid if he continued his demon would come out._

_ "Vergil… " Maggie panted already sweating._

_ "Your fine…" he spoke as he petted her head brushing back her strands of hair that had become stray._

_ "Move." Maggie blushed as Vergil looked at her that ach she felt had faded away and now in its place was a burning desire that Vergil had to sedate._

_ "I don't think that's-"_

_ "Do it!" Maggie yelled cutting him off blushing as she wrapped one leg around him pulling him in close to her feeling him move inside her a bit making her shudder._

_ "Aahh please, I can't stand it." She begged as Vergil looked away._

_ "Your troublesome…" he replied as he grabbed her hips raising her off the bed a bit as he began to move his hips at steady pace making her moan and title her head back._

_ "Aahhh, Vergil…. "Maggie cried enjoying the feeling as she too began to rock her hips back and forth wanting more of that friction Vergil groaned closing his eyes truth be told he didn't mind the fact Maggie wanted to play her role in the part._

_ "Nhh ahh Vergil, harder… do it faster!" Maggie cried as she dragged her nails down his back Vergil grinding his teeth together he could feel he was losing the battle for control inside. _

_ "Harder, harder, harder!" Maggie cried gasping till Vergil groaned as he fell forward catching himself propping his arms on either side of Maggie's head the movement of his hips coming to a stop._

_ "Ah haah Vergil?" Maggie moaned looking up at him._

_ "Mmmm Nhhhh ahh…" he groaned shaking his head Maggie frowned she could tell he was fighting back his demon._

_ "Vergil…" Maggie called reaching up caressing his cheek having him look up at her his face was half triggered. _

_ "It's alright…. I'll be fine, let it go…" she smiled as Vergil looked at her. _

_ "Margate… " _

_ "I trust you…" she smiled as she pulled his face down to hers kissing him gently till Vergil pressed his lips deeper forcing his tongue into her mouth grabbing her head roughly kissing her making her moan till she gasped breaking their kiss to feel a slight difference in Vergil's part in her. _

_ "Aah, hah, hah…" she cried shivering with pleasure looking up to see Vergil in his devil trigger._

_ "Vergil…." She moaned as he pulled out of her flipping her over to her stomach grabbed her by her hips raising her up entering once more from a different position._

_ "Nhhh ahh!" she cried trembling feeling him go in deeper then before._

_ "Oh God!" Maggie cried as Vergil moved his hips back and forth hard making the bed under them creak loud. The headboard band loud against the wall making the frames that hung on it move around Maggie clenched the bed sheets under her feeling a tight strain in her stomach about to snap._

_ "Aahhh…" she cried to feel some pain on her shoulder and the feel on something warm trickle down her shoulder Maggie looked over to see Vergil had bitten her! And was sinking his teeth into the bite more while he still moved his hips._

_ "Aah!" Maggie cried in pain as she closed her eyes bearing the pain till he finally stopped moving his hip and biting Maggie lay tired trembling, as her eyes feel shut. Vergil returned to his human form panting covered in sweat and her blood. _

_ "Haah, haah, shit…" Vergil cursed looking at the mark he'd left behind. _

Vergil sat at the table alone in the small dining room at the inn that he and Maggie had been taking refuge his tea untouched.

"I've marked her…" Vergil told himself rubbing his temple something he didn't mean to do it was nothing big but for him embarrassing a bite given to the partner in the heat of passion means the male has chosen that certain female to be the only one he wanted to mate with! But for his sake and pride Maggie wouldn't know that and would just assume Vergil's some freak that bites during peaks of an orgasm!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Ah Like every good series out there, there comes a time where the series just fails! (Like this story. :( Aw.) lol anyway it's short yes and probably very bad I'm sorry I feel I've somehow managed to kill the story... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Vergil opened the door to the room he and Maggie had been staying in he set the paper bag down on the table as the bathroom door opened. Maggie stopped and blushed to see Vergil who cleared his throat and looked away seeing as Maggie was in nothing but a towel having finished up her shower.

"I got you some things." He informed as Maggie looked at the bag resting on the table.

"Like what?" she asked walking to it.

"Necessaries." He replied as Maggie made a face to his answer.

"That narrows it down." She joked pulling out the folded clothes in the bag.

"Oh." She stood a bit surprised to see Vergil had gone out of his way to get her clothing Maggie smiled looking over at Vergil who quickly looked away pretending he didn't care if she liked them or not.

"Hm, if you don't like them or if they don't fit, it's your fault." He quickly warned as Maggie laughed at his response.

"No I'm sure they'll fit and I like them, a lot. Thank you." Vergil stood turning his gaze back to her looking at her. Maggie smiled lowering her gaze from his feeling embarrassed by his stare.

"Ahem, I'll go and change into them." She informed walking back into the bathroom as Vergil stood watching her. Once Maggie was dressed she stepped out from the bathroom admiring the dress Vergil had gotten her. Vergil stood looking back at her she blushed and tugged some hair behind her ear away from her face.

"Thank you." she smiled as Vergil looked away.

"Hmph." Maggie shook her head she knew he wasn't going to say anything about how she looked he didn't seem the type.

"I'm heading back to my house." Maggie spoke as she sat down on the bed slipping on the black flats, Vergil looked back at her.

"Why?" he asked walking to her Maggie looked up at him finishing with her shoes.

"There are things in that house I can't afford to lose." She replied standing up keeping her eyes on his.

"It's too dangerous, I won't allow it." Vergil spoke.

"Then come with me." Maggie replied getting a little annoyed by how he was acting.

"I have things to do, I can't waste my time going with you to retrieve some foolish items." He replied.

"Well then I guess you're going to have to choose cause I'm going!" Maggie frowned walking passed him only to be grabbed by him.

"I gave you an order." He spoke while he glared at her Maggie glared back jerking her hand free from his grasp.

"I'm not a pet nor am I yours, you can't give me a command and expect me to obey." She replied.

"You are."

"Heh and when did I agree to become yours?" she growled glaring up at him stepping closer to him getting fed up with this.

"When you gave yourself to me. Last night." He answered making her frown to hear his reason.

"Do as I say." He repeated as he walked passed her leaving her in the room alone. Maggie stood breathing hard her heart beating fast as she clenched her fist.

"I'm _NOT _yours…." She growled.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Aw not killed yet! Yay~! Um this chapter is just… smut! )xD something to hold you guys off while I brainstorm and train my dog NOT TO EAT MY CONTROLLER! ARGH! But thanks for the review they're great and give me motivation to not just stop writing in this story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Maggie opened her eyes she had fallen asleep on the bed she could tell it was night she groaned as she sat up rubbing her eyes. Vergil wasn't back yet seems he'd been gone all day Maggie sighed rubbing her head looking around as ordered by Vergil she had stayed in the room she didn't know why she had listened to the order something in her was telling her to obey and that annoyed her and with nothing to do she had fallen asleep. Maggie stood up stretching walking to the window glancing out crossing her arms.

"Ugh, this is stupid!" she growled as she turned heading for the door twisting the door knob pulling the door open only to gasp and freeze to see a beat up Vergil panting covered in blood.

"V-Vergil!" Maggie cried as he fell forward Maggie gasped catching him stumbling back a bit holding him.

"What happened?! Vergil!?" Maggie asked looking down at him concerned as she helped him to the bed having him lay down.

"Shit, I have none of my tools!" she cursed looking around pushing her hair back trying not to panic.

"I have to go to the house…" she turned to leave only to be stopped Maggie looked back to see Vergil holding on to her hand weakly panting shaking his head.

"But-!"

"Too many… " He groaned before his eyes fell shut.

"Vergil!" Maggie cried worried.

"What's going now?" Maggie wondered looking out the window only to gasp to see the sky was now a deep red.

"What the hell!? Why is it red?!" she asked running to the window.

"No way, it was black a sec ago!" Maggie stepped back shaking her head closing her eyes.

"I've got other things to worry about right now." She told herself heading to the bathroom getting some damp towels bringing them back to the injured Vergil. Maggie had removed his coat and shirt and began to clean the wounds on his body only to see there was no wound under the dry blood.

"Whoa…" she gasped softly running her fingertips over his smooth toned stomach she blushed a bit noticing she had been slowly making her way bit too close to a lower part of his. Maggie cleared her throat looking away she shouldn't be embarrassed she had just recently slept with him and seen his part. Maggie glanced up to see his eyes were shut his breathing steady she then looked down at his pants she bite her lower lip wanting to take a peek.

"I shouldn't… but." She blushed reaching for his pants grabbing them looking back up at him, still asleep. Maggie raised his waistband to his pants getting her peek making her cheeks flare up and smile.

"Oh!" she blushed feeling flustered by the sight of it as she fanned herself pulling her hand back.

"What are you doing?" the voice asked making her freeze, as she looked back to see him awake.

"Um, I, um I was just um just checking to make sure you um didn't get any injures… there… or around... there." She explained herself Vergil sat up with his elbows staring at her not buying it.

"Sorry…." She apologized only to be grabbed and pulled up onto the bed with him. Maggie blushed to be on top of him and feeling something hard under her.

"Aah," she gasped as Vergil smirked up at her.

"I'm sill mad about what you said earlier… " She informed only to have Vergil pull her head down closer to his crashing his lips to hers. Maggie closed her eyes parting her lips for his tongue to come in Vergil grabbed the ends of her dress pulling them up Maggie panted as she pulled her lips away from his just so she could take her dress off and toss it aside. Her lips going right back to Vergil's lips not wanting to be parted for too long. Vergil glided his hands to her ass squeezing it making her moan into their kiss as he grabbed her panties sliding them off of her Maggie opened her eyes looking into Vergil's eyes her temple resting against his as they both panted.

"Vergil…" she moaned feeling his hands on her hips guiding her over his twitching, throbbing member making her shudder and close her eyes.

"Are you ready…?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes…" she moaned as Vergil brought her down on himself making her cry out in joy.

"Aahh!" She gasped resting her hands on his chest her body trembling with pleasure as Vergil gritted his teeth holding her by her hips.

"Nhh ah, ah Ver…gil!" Maggie moaned tilting her head back gasping as she began to move her hips herself making him groan in appreciation.

"Oh, ah..." Maggie cried her speed beginning to increase, which made both parties groan and moan as Vergil laid back watching her dance on his lap. His hands gripping tightly on her hips, not that she was doing a bad job on riding him but the more the cries fell from her lips the more Vergil wanted to take over something he had in common with his twin brother was their sex drive.

"Err…" Vergil growled not bearing it anymore and flipped them around Maggie lay under him caught off guard by the switching.

"I can't hold back anymore…" Vergil panted looking down at her as he held her still and began his sweet torture making her cry to the point where she would lose her voice. Vergil groaned as he moved his hips hard and deep wanting more.

"Aah!" Maggie gasped Vergil leaned in running his tongue along her neck making her shudder Vergil noticed the faded mark of where he had bitten her. He couldn't help but smile inside this mark symbolized that she was his and no one else could take her she was his property and his female.

"Aahh Vergil." Maggie moaned getting his attention back.

"I-I can't take it, please…." Maggie cried wanting release Vergil pulled his face back looking into her eyes that were barely open from the pain and pleasure she was feeling. Maggie reached up caressing his cheek tenderly the minor affection she was showing made Vergil calm inside.

"Soft…" Vergil mumbled over lapping his hand over hers. Maggie smiled up at him sitting up a bit for a small sweet kiss before Vergil began to pump himself in and out hard and fast making Maggie shudder in complete bliss till both were satisfied; Maggie stood looking out threw the window she sighed feeling uneasy about the sky still being a blood red.

"I'm getting a bad feeling…" she thought to herself she looked back to see Vergil still asleep Maggie sighed trying not to think of it. She walked over to the drawer where the lamp rested she opened the drawer pulling out a notepad and pen writing down a small message for Vergil when he woke. Maggie set the message on his side heading for the door leaving; Maggie sighed as she walked down the stairs to the inn she came to a stop knowing something was off about the in. it was quite Maggie stood at the stairs slowly making her way down only to gasp to see the slaughtered people blood painting the floors and walls.

"W-what?" Maggie trembled wide-eyed till she heard groaning.

"H-hello?" Maggie called.

"Help…" the weak voice called as Maggie sprinted to the barley living person.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Maggie asked helping the man.

"The… shadows…." He groaned.

"Shadow?" Maggie asked confused.

"Get out…" he warned till a black spear shot down piercing the man in the gut making him cry out in pain as Maggie screamed crawling back getting splattered with the blood.

"Aah!" Maggie quickly stood up to see the strange shadow demon take its form its red eyes on her.

"S-shit!" she trembled looking around for a weapon Maggie quickly dashed toward a tipped over wooden chair as the shadow demon charged after her, Maggie quickly spun around knocking the demon back as it lunged at her sending it back only to piss it off.

"Oh God!" Maggie trembled as more shadows appeared Maggie took a deep breathe quickly sprinting for the stairs making it up half only to trip Maggie gasped looking back to see a black hand coming from the ground holding her by her ankle.

"What!?" Maggie asked try to get free only to have more hands reach up grabbing her keeping her down.

"No! Help! VERGIL!" Maggie cried scared seeing as she was beginning to sink into the darkness under her till the hands were shredded. Maggie gasped looking up to see Vergil his hair down his blue eyes glaring at the demons behind her.

"Get over here." He ordered as Maggie quickly did as told.

"What do they want!?" Maggie asked standing behind him.

"YOU." the voice spoke as the leader of the demons grinned Vergil glared at the strange demon standing before him.

"Why?!" Maggie growled glaring at the demon as well.

"Tell me has the he prince of darkness gone feeble and is now sending jokes like you as a threat?" Vergil asked as the demons smile faded annoyed by his comment.

"Prince?" Maggie asked confused.

"Say what you like mutt you will never be as great as our Lord Mundus! Now this does not concern you just step aside and let the girl come with us." The demons advised.

"I don't like being told what to do." He glared sliding his foot back and on hilt.

"You'll regret this." He smirked as the sparks flew from both blades meeting Vergil glared to see he was able to stop his blade.

"So weak," the demon teased quickly stepping around Vergil kicking him forward Vergil growled annoyed to have let him get the first hit.

"I will kill you." Vergil promised as he ran at him Maggie stood worried watching as they fought.

"Why me?" She wondered.

"First witches, now some prince? What the hell!?" the demon stumbled back panting examining the wound Vergil had giving him.

"Not bad." He grinned showing it to Vergil as it quickly healed.

"My turn!" he laughed running at him with heavy blows Vergil growled getting more and more frustrated with his enemy.

"This isn't looking good…" Maggie frowned till she gasped to see Vergil miss the block Vergil stood gritting his teeth as the demon pulled his claws out from the wound on his side and quickly kick him sending him back.

"Vergil!" Maggie cried as the demons appeared above him as he slowly got back up only to have a piece of broken wood pierce him in the shoulder pinning him down.

"Gaahh!" Vergil groaned as the demon looked down at him pressing his foot on his head.

"Told you I would make you regret this." He spoke applying more pressure to his foot.

"Stop!" Maggie yelled.

"Or else what?" the demon asked looking back at her as Maggie looked around till she stuck her tongue out.

"I'm pretty sure your boss wants me alive! So stop otherwise I swear I'll bite my tongue off!" Maggie warned, as the demon looked at her his smile fading to see she had him.

"Hmph, why do you care for this half breed? He's trash and weak."

"That's none of your business!" she growled as the demon sighed pulling his foot off his head.

"Fine! Whatever." He replied as he walked to her Maggie stepped back as the demon stood in front of her grabbing her hand jerking her towards him.

"Let's go, we got what we came here for."

"Margate…" Vergil growled looking up watching her, as she looked back at him the tears running down her cheek.

"It's okay….just rest." She smiled as the blackness ate them up.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **OK! So I did post chapter 12 but then took it down so this one is what I went with I made like… a HUGE change per say? :P so if you read that one forget but if you didn't, sweet! Let's rock this show! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 12**

"We've brought her my lord." The demon smiled with his head bowed.

"Good. What is her condition?" Mundus asked.

"Heh the trip here to the underworld was a bit to much for her, but she is fine just asleep." He explained.

"Hm."

"My lord." He spoke looking up making eye contact with his lord as Mundus sat at his chair staring back at him.

"Why not just give me the order to kill her?" he asked as Mundus eye's narrowed on his follower.

"What makes you think I had you bring her here just to kill her?" he asked as the demons eyes went wide.

"My lord?" He asked confused as Mundus stood up making the demon nerves.

"It's stupid demons like you that deserve to die." He spoke making the demon look up at his lord.

"N-no!" he trembled only to have the spike fall from above piercing him threw the head killing him instantly.

"Bring her to me." He ordered as the other demons did as told.

Maggie fell forward slowing bring her gaze up to see Mundus looking down at her she stayed still keeping eye contact with the strange man in front of her.

"Prince of darkness?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, now a question for you; how did YOU make it out alive?" he asked with a smile making Maggie glare clenching her fist as she charged at him only to be slammed down hard making her gasp in pain having the hair token out of her.

"Ah-hah-hah! You've got some fight in you! I like that!" he laughed amused pointing down at her.

"Ugh…" Maggie groaned.

"Now what to do with you?" Mundus asked looking down at her as Maggie panted.

"I could just use your as another whore I have." He grinned grabbing her by her chin examining her face only to have Maggie spit on his face.

"Go to hell you freak!" Maggie growled, as Mundus glared at her none to happy about her rebellious behavior.

"You really should be a little more respectful to me…." He warned as he quickly grabbed her by her hair twisting it making her whine as he leaned in close to her ear.

"Heh, I'm going to have you begging for me to stop, I'll have you squealing like a pig." He promised.

"Your welcome to try…" Maggie replied as Mundus looked over at her pulling away.

"A strong will here will get you nowhere." He informed as he let her go looking up at his demon follower.

"Take her down."

The demons fell into pieces hitting ground as they slowly turned to ash as Vergil stood looking at the demon world a smirk playing on his face as he started at the huge tower in the middle.

"Didn't think the leak to the demon world would be so easy to find." Vergil smirked as he made his way to the tower.

"Nhh." Maggie groaned keeping her cries to herself as the two demons tortured her with the whip.

"If you just gave into what the Lord is demanding all of this could end." The demon on the left advised looking at her with concern.

"Ha! Keep that cute little mouth of your shut! I'm enjoying this!" the demon on the right laughed as he continued beating her. Maggie hung with both her arms above her head her dress that she wore was now tattered and stained with her blood. Her wounds on her body trying to heal but with 2 or 3 more wounds showing up quickly she could not.

"Hey you freaks, we got some new arrivals leave this one and go work on the new comers." The demon ordered as the two stopped and looked back at the other demon.

"Heh new comers?" the demon grinned leaving as the other demon watched his partner leave then back at Maggie who groaned in pain trying to stop the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"I heard that you're an extinct demon…"the demon spoke dropping the whip walking to her Maggie didn't respond.

"It's your choice to believe me or not, but I am not like the other demons here." He spoke as he cleaned her wound on her leg making he flinch.

"I'm sorry." He apologized cleaning it slowly as Maggie looked up at him.

"Then why are you?" she asked as the demon looked away.

"The lord Mundus." He replied as he finished cleaning her wound.

"He's holding you here isn't he?" She asked as the demon nodded.

"This violence he shows us everyday is a nightmare to me, I want it to end." He spoke as Maggie looked at him.

_"A demon that finds violence a nightmare?" _Maggie thought to herself.

"Hey!" the voice yelled as both looked up to see he cruel demon from before.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled to see the other demon aiding their prisoner.

"This… this isn't right!" the demon spoke as the cruel demon glared at his partner.

"In case you forgot you're a demon, not a pussy!" the cruel demon growled as he walked to them.

"You know I could never stand you from day one and I'm sure no one will miss you." the cruel demon smiled as he stood in front of the kind demon as Maggie frowned watching the two.

"What are you doing!? Quick! Get out of here!" Maggie yelled only to gasp as the cruel demon pierced the other demon with his claw.

"No!" Maggie cried as the kind demon fell to his knees looking up at the cruel demon a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" he growled.

"I am free…" he replied as he fell back dead his body slowly turning to ash.

"Ah, how could you!?" Maggie yelled, as the cruel demon looked up at her his eyes narrow a stare that would shut anyone up however Maggie was furious as to what had just happened and shot the demon the same look he was giving her.

"Heh I think I'll have some fun with you!" he smiled as he grabbed her throwing her to the ground making her gasp her hands still chained together as she looked up at the demon.

"I wonder what it feels like to be in you," he smiled as Maggie sat up wide eye scared.

"How tight are you?" he asked cornering her.

"No! Get away!" Maggie yelled looking away scared till she heard the sound of a blade sliding in threw flesh.

"That is something only I should know." The voice spoke as the blade twisted slanting upward cutting the demon in half as his body fell forward dead. Maggie looked back to see Vergil standing sliding his blade back into the sheath.

"Vergil…" Maggie smiled relived to see him as he walked to her crouching down breaking the chain that held her hands together.

"You need to get out of here."

"What about you?" She asked looking up at him worried.

"I didn't lose a fight on purpose only to leave empty handed."

"Empty-? Wait what?" Maggie asked confused as Vergil turned his back leaving.

"Hey wait! D-did you use me as bait?" Maggie asked chasing after cutting him off.

"I came for you didn't I?" he replied.

"Ah! You monster how could-!" Maggie asked only to be silenced by lips she blushed closing her eyes placing her hand on his cheek.

"I have my reason." He stated moving her out of his way leaving.

"Vergil…"

"I thought I could smell something rotten." Mundus spoke as Vergil stood glaring at the demon.

"You have something of mine and I intend to get it back." He spoke as Mundus smirked playing with the amulet his mother had giving to him.

"It's a shame you were a great servant, why not come back?" he grinned turning around as Vergil stiffened he was trembling he was afraid would history repeat itself or would he come out victorious?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13! Can't believe this story is still going! :D thanks for the reviews! Um… yeah not much to say expect Vergil belongs to Capcom (Everyone knows that :P) Uhhhhhhh ENJOY!**

**Chapter 13**

Vergil flew back hitting the wall hard groaning in pain the battle for him did not look well though it was a leak to the demon world Mundus still was to strong to face alone. Vergil panted as he slowly stood up he was covered in his blood he could barely hold onto his sword.

"Submit." Mundus offered.

"Never." Vergil declined only to gasp to have Mundus appear in front of him and uppercut him.

"Gaah!"

"Is this all you can muster!?" Mundus asked.

"Heh you're still weak just like when I killed your mother." Mundus provoked as Vergil laid on the ground listening to what he said.

"Bastard…" he cursed.

"Haha, you will never be able to defeat me." He smiled as he walked to him looking down at him.

"It's over."

Maggie panted as she ran down the strange halls her hand over her chest frowning looking down the 3 new paths in front of her.

"Where are you?" She asked worried till she gasped to see an image of what seemed to be Vergil.

"Vergil? Wait!" she called out following after the image.

"What is this I'm seeing?" Maggie wondered till the figure vanished Maggie panted standing outside of the door.

"Vergil." Maggie quickly pushed open the door to see Vergil under Mundus his hands wrapped around his neck strangling him,

"No!" Maggie screamed running to sop him.

"The hell!?" Mundus asked looking over at Maggie.

"Argh…" Vergil choked trying to form a sentence.

"Let him go!" Maggie yelled as Mundus pulled one hand away from his neck summoning spears above Maggie aiming at her, Maggie stopped looking up at the spears.

"Die." Mundus smiled as they flew at her Maggie closed her eyes putting her arms up shielding herself the spears falling into ash.

"What!?" Mundus asked wide eye to see such strange power. Maggie opened her eyes slowly to be fine Mundus now pulled both his hands away from Vergil turning his attention to Maggie.

"So your kind does have a power." He smiled to find this out as Maggie looked up at him.

"Ah… just stay away!" Maggie warned holding her hands out not sure how to use her new found power.

"Haha do you think I'm afraid of your abilities? I can tell by your expression you on your face you don't even know how to use them." He smiled as he approached her.

"Get out…!" Vergil yelled holding his neck panting as Maggie looked back at him shaking her head.

"Not without you!" She yelled as Mundus laughed more stopping looking back at Vergil.

"Aah so this girl is in love you." Mundus informed as Vergil glared up at him then back at her.

"Though you should know nothing good ever comes from loving a demon who's father was a traitor." As he informed as he quickly vanished from sight Maggie stepped back looking around as Vergil looked around as well wondering where he would attack.

"I will enjoy killing you both!" Mundus yelled as he appeared in front of Maggie taking a swing at her only for his fist to be stopped by the strange light behind him.

"What!?" he asked looking back up at the strange light then at his arm the light burning him quickly.

"Aah!" he growled trying to pull free only to have the light tighten making it more painful to move.

"What the hell is this!?" he asked looking back at Maggie who stepped back as she quickly ran around him going to Vergil.

"Are you OK?" Maggie asked helping him up.

"Why did you come back?" Vergil asked.

"Because… I… love you." she confessed blushing as Vergil looked at her then away.

"The fuck I'm letting you get away!" Mundus cursed screaming as he pulled on his arm till it finally came off the blood splattering on the ground as his arm caught fire vanishing as Maggie gasped wide eye to see him free once again.

"Oh shit."

"You two will die by my hand!" he growled as he walked to them vanishing once more and appearing in-between hitting Maggie with his palm sending her flying to the wall. Mundus shot his eyes back at Vergil as he quickly grabbing him his hand on his face as he forcefully slammed his head back into the ground cracking it as Vergil staying still.

"Vergil!" Maggie cried worried groaning as she tried getting to her feet.

"Now die!" he grinned wanting to crush his skull in.

"Leave him alone!" Maggie yelled as the white shiny spears appeared behind her flying to Mundus, Mundus looked back to see them flying at him he smirked thinking this attack would do no harm but to his surprise the spear flew with great force sending him back pinning him to the wall as the spears sizzled.

"Vergil!" Maggie called out running to him crouching him looking down at him.

"Oh no, no, no you can't die on me! C'mon open your eyes please!" Maggie cried.

"Nhh…" Vergil groaned barely opening his eyes as Maggie smiled relived grabbing his arm throwing it over her shoulder helping him stand.

"Come on we gotta get out of here…"

"The… amulet…" Vergil mumbled as Maggie looked back to see the amulet on the floor.

"Right!" Maggie nodded going back for it picking it up as she dragged him away.

"Aaah! You think you've won!?" Mundus yelled with fury pinned to the wall trying to get free as he growled gritting his teeth watching as Maggie left not even bothering to look back.

"Ah, how do we get out?" she wondered looking around till she faintly see a dear down the hall.

"The hell?" Maggie asked as the dear began to walk leading the path.

"Is… it showing me the way out?" Maggie wondered following. Maggie stood in the strange room looking around a dead end she thought till the dear turned into a portal to the human world.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Okay so in the end I did somehow manage to merge my original idea with what I had going on and well I'm hoping the story well still be of interest to the readers and if not oh well. So Vergil in the new chapters WILL be OCC... or is it OOC? =/ One of those! LoL but worry not he will go back to be his normal self till then he'll be OCC or OOC. Thanks and Enjoy. Vergil=CAPCOM!**

**Chapter 14**

Maggie closed the door to the room she leaned against the shut door she'd put Vergil in bed letting him rest however since their encounter with Mundus and the injury he sustained he hadn't woken up. She walked down the hallway till she came to a stop looking out the window the sun begging to set the sky yellow orange; Maggie peeked into the room Vergil still asleep she lowered her gaze and stepped into the room being careful not to make any noise. She stood at the side of the bed and got down on her knees watching him Maggie closed her eyes clenching her fist that rested on the bed.

"Please… wake up…" She begged looking at Vergil who showed no signs of waking up Maggie sighed forcing a smile on her face as she rested her head on the bed closing her eyes drifting off. The night creeping out on the day the moon shiny as ever Maggie opened her eyes hours later she lifted her head rubbing her eyes she noticed Vergil was still out Maggie frowned she stood up looking down at him with a smile she turned her back till she heard noise coming from him she quickly looked back wide eye to see him twitching he slowly opened his eyes looking around Maggie stood frozen her heart stopping he sat up holding his head he seemed to be confused on where he was along with who he was himself.

"Vergil! You're awake!" Maggie smiled dashing to his side.

"Nhh… Vergil?" He asked looking up over at her as Maggie's smile quickly faded.

"Your, your name is Vergil." Maggie informed as Vergil looked up at her.

"My… name?" He asked confused.

"Your, you're a demon."

"What? He asked getting more confused.

"Do you remember anything? About what happened?" Maggie asked.

"I…" He spoke trying to remember only to groan in pain holding his head.

"Aah! Nhh!"

"A-are you OK?" Maggie asked worried he stayed quiet after the pain stopped his head lowered as Maggie looked at him worried.

"It's blank…" he replied.

"Shit, it must have been when that asshole smashed your head to the ground!" Maggie growled annoyed to see the damage Mundus had done, Vergil sat looking up at her not understanding what she was saying.

"Who are you?" He asked Maggie looked down at him a bit shocked for him not to remember her but what was she to expect if he couldn't remember himself why would he remember her?

"I… heh I'm not really that important." Maggie smiled as Vergil looked at her not replying.

"I'm just, a doctor." Maggie informed.

"What's your name?" Vergil asked making her blush a bit to be asking seeing as their first time he didn't care.

"Margate." She replied smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Margate." Vergil smiled making Maggie stand wide eye he was behaving SO nice! Nothing like before!

"Likewise," She replied.

"Would like to shower?" Maggie offered.

Maggie sat on the couch holding a magazine in hand but her eyes glued to the closed door with the sound of running water. She shut her eyes for a moment thinking of her situation.

"This is so out of the ordinary!" She spoke to herself opening her eyes to hear the water being stopped she shot up listening for a moment watching the door till she closed her eyes falling back onto the couch.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself looking up at the ceiling till the door opened Vergil stepping out with his hair-dripping wet Maggie sat up to see him in the black pants she had given him, the water from his shower gliding down his well toned stomach the shirt in his hand. Simply staring at him made Maggie feel naughty.

"Thank you." Vergil spoke resting the towel on his head Maggie snapped out of it trying to behave herself.

"Oh, yeah anytime!" she blushed flashing a smile.

"Are you… hungry at all?" Maggie asked as Vergil slipped the shirt on.

"I could go for something I suppose." He replied as Maggie sat up from the couch.

"Then I'll make you something." She smiled walking passed him.

Maggie sat across the table from Vergil, his hair now dry and down covering his blue eyes the awkward silence making her unease. She kept her head lowered to the plate of food she poked now and then making it look like she was too busy eating to look up at him. She could tell Vergil was looking at her, which made her more nervous.

_"Quit staring at me dude! You're making me nervous!"_ Maggie thought.

"Margate…?" Vergil called.

"Y-yes?" She replied looking up at him giving a nervous smile.

"Would you mind telling me…. about… yourself?" He blushed Maggie sat looking at him blinking she smiled finding it cute to see his cheeks were red and him trying to hide them.

"Well there's not much to say…. I'm just a doctor." Maggie explained Vergil looking up at her.

"Any Family?" He asked.

"No…. my father died." Maggie replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's fine, he was the one who taught me what I know now." She smiled as Vergil lowered his gaze nodding.

"I see, thank you for the meal." Vergil spoke getting up as Maggie watched him leave she sighed lowering her gaze unsure of what to do.

Vergil laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling he raised his hand looking at it thinking back at what Maggie had told him earlier that day.

_"Your name is Vergil,"_ Her voice echoed.

_"Your demon."_ Vergil lay unable to sleep he felt himself getting irritated by thinking about all the stuff Maggie had told him he shut his eyes covering his eyes with his arm.

"I don't remember anything…"

**Next Morning:**

_"Let me help!"_ Maggie's voice yelled.

_"Please don't die…" _Maggie begged.

_ "Nhh, aah, aah! Vergil!" _Maggie's voice moaned.

_"Son of Sparda!"_ the demons voice yelled.

_"Is it your mother's amulet your after?" _the voice asked.

"_Dante, Vergil I love you…."_the gentle voice spoke.

_ "I love you Vergil."_ Maggie's voice echoed, Vergil shot open his eyes panting sweating lying still in bed hearing the bird chirping outside. Vergil sat up placing his hand on his face trying to calm himself. Vergil splashed the cool water on his face removing the sweat that was on his face his bangs dripping wet from the small splash.

"Dante?" Vergil asked wondering who that was till the knock on the door made him look back.

"Vergil? Are you awake?" Maggie asked as the door opened making her jump not expecting it.

"Sorry." He apologized for not answering quicker as he rested his arm on the side of the door leaning on it making Maggie blush by his pose, and again without a shirt.

"Oh, no your fine anyway are you hungry?" She asked.

Vergil sat across from Maggie this time around it was Maggie who sat watching Vergil stuffing his face with food. Vergil wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand getting some orange juice chugging it down.

"You… must have been hungry." Maggie smiled as Vergil looked up at her taking a bite from his toast.

"Yeah I was too embarrassed to ask for more food last night…" he blushed looking away as Maggie shook her head.

"Don't be." She replied after they finished their breakfast Maggie decided to do a basic check up on him just to see how he was doing.

"Alright you're doing well do you have any questions?" Maggie asked as Vergil looked at her.

"I'm…. having weird dreams." Vergil confessed.

"Weird? How?" Maggie asked.

"A hear voices, they sound familiar to me but I can't place a picture. Expect for one." He explained.

"Who?" Maggie asked looking at him worried as Vergil looked up at her.

"Yours." He answered as Maggie looked at him.

"You… you've helped me once before haven't you?" Vergil asked as Maggie looked away not wanting to answer his question.

"They're just dreams Vergil try not to think about them too much." She replied as she turned to leave only to be stopped.

"Tell me, don't keep it from me." Vergil demanded wanting to know as Maggie sighed closing her eyes staying quiet.

"Yes, " Maggie answered as Vergil loosened his grip on her.

"I didn't want to tell you in case it had an impact on you. Your mind right now can't handle being told the truth all at once Vergil," Maggie explained looking back at hi to see he had his head lowered.

"Vergil." Maggie called feeling bad on having to keep the truth away from him.

"It's nothing." He spoke standing up leaving as Maggie sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A:N ****Uhhh chapter 15 ! :D Capcom owns the Vergil and I'm hungry. xP Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 15**

_"Nhhh, aah, aah!" _Maggie cried filling the room with her moans as Vergil moved his hips at a steady pace looking down at her watching her.

_"Vergil… "_ She cried, Vergil could swear what was happening was real the way her nails dragged down along his back felt so right to him.

_"Nhh…"_

_"Aah, Vergil!"_ Maggie cried edging him to keeping going her legs tightening around him till Vergil shot his eyes open as he lay blushing to the raunchy dream he had just had.

"The hell?" he asked sitting up from the bed.

Morning:

Maggie stood in front of the stove cooking up some omelets for them to eat Vergil on the other hand sat at the table his eyes glued to Maggie watching her every move, mainly her ass. Those jeans she wore complimented her ass indeed her hair was put in a pony to keep it out of her face while she cooked.

"Alright! This ones done!" She smiled as she turned around with the pan Vergil quickly looked away getting his coffee that he had forgotten about taking a drink as Maggie placed the food in front of him as she began on hers.

"Thanks." Vergil replied as he grabbed the fork trying to behave himself.

_"What am I doing?"_ he thought to himself.

_"I shouldn't be staring,"_ he told himself as he glanced over to see Maggie bending over getting something from under the sink.

_"Shit."_ He cursed looking away feeling his pants get tight.

"Vergil, are you going to want another one?" Maggie asked keeping her back turned.

"One is enough thank you," he replied finishing it quickly just so he could leave. Maggie stood looking back watching him hurry away.

"Huh, wonder if he's alright." She wondered; Maggie had finished up in the kitchen and decided to do some cleaning truth be told the place they were staying at was pretty old it had belonged to Maggie's foster father up in the woods and forgotten and it was over due for a good cleaning. Maggie stood knocking on the door to where Vergil was staying at Vergil opened the door as Maggie smiled.

"What?" Vergil asked as Maggie tilted her head to the side.

"I was wondering if you could help me move some boxes." She asked pointing back Vergil gave a nod following her out as she lead the way; Maggie stood on the ladder Vergil at the bottom ready to take the boxes she would be bringing down.

"So this place belonged to your father?" Vergil asked.

"Yes, but once he found me he deicide to move into town so I could socialize with other kids." Maggie explained as she brought down the first box handing it to him.

"I see." He replied.

"This attic is filled with boxes I'm curious to see what's in them." She smiled bringing down that last few.

"Is that all of them?" Vergil asked as Maggie stood on her tipy toes.

"Yeah I think so," she replied as she began to climb down only to miss the steps falling down as Vergil gasped catching her falling back.

"Nhh!" Vergil groaned his arms wrapped around her as Maggie gasped looking back at him.

"Oh my God! Vergil I'm sorry! Are you OK?" Maggie asked quickly getting off of him.

"I'm fine," he replied sitting up as Maggie blushed feeling stupid for having missed the step.

"I'm sorry, and thank you for catching me."

"It's the least I could do you've already done enough for me." He replied as she smiled getting up.

"Well let's see what's inside!" she smiled as she grabbed the first box as Vergil grabbed the rest leading them back into the living room. Vergil threw a log into the fire keeping it alive as Maggie sat on the blanket they had placed on the ground as she read the old journal that her foster father had written. Vergil simply browsed threw the old medical books that were kept in storage.

"What's it say?" Vergil asked looking up at Maggie who shook her head.

"He just wrote about when he found me." Maggie replied looking up at him.

"And?" Vergil asked as Maggie shook her head.

"It's not important, listen it's getting late you should go to bed and rest up I'm going to stay up a little longer." Maggie informed as Vergil scuffed.

"Heh, what am I, a child? I'll stay up with you so your not alone." He replied as he grabbed a random book from one of the old boxes.

"Vergil…" Maggie spoke watching him his white hair hanging over his eyes hiding them Maggie crawled over to him sliding her hand threw his hair slicking it back the action made Vergil stop reading from the book and look up at her to see her smiling at him.

"Heh, better." She spoke pulling her hand away from him staring into his eyes Vergil sat staring back till images of his dreams came to him which made him look away embarrassed. Maggie frowned as she pulled his face back having him look at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I've been having dreams about you…" He confessed his cheeks pink to be telling her about his dreams Maggie's heart raced understand what he meant.

"Do you… want to make them come true?" Maggie asked inching closer as Vergil stayed still watching as she closed their distance between them pressing her lips to his. Vergil placed his hand on the back of her head pulling her in more deepening their sweet kiss she slowly climbed onto his lap moaning into their kiss to feel something poke her. Maggie slipped her hands under his shirt feeling his hard chest while grinding her hips against the growing bulge in his pants making him growl in appreciation. Maggie began to pull at his shirt raising it up slowly getting it off of him breaking their make out session both breathing hard as they stared into each other's eyes. Vergil grabbed the ends of her shirt pulling it up over her head leaving her in her bra making her shiver to feel the room was cool yet warm due to the fire place. Vergil laid down onto his back looking up at her, Maggie unhooked her bra letting the straps fall lose around her arms she blushed embarrassed covering her breast with one arm tossing her bra aside keeping them from Vergil's eyes. Vergil narrowed his eyes as he grabbed her arm pulling it away from her breast making her gasp.

"Ah!" She flushed red closing her eyes as Vergil smirked to see her bare chest.

"Not bad." He commented as he took one in his hand making her shiver and cry out as he gently rubbed her breast in his hand.

"V-Vergil…" Maggie cried feeling her body light up quick by his touch that she had deeply missed. Maggie's hands trembled as she worked on the button to her jeans unbuttoning slipping out of them leaving her in nothing but her panties. Maggie shuddered feeling his bulge was harder then before and began to rub up against it enjoying the roughness from it making her moan in pleasure while Vergil gritted his teeth to him it felt like a tease.

"Aahh, Haah…" Maggie panted continuing to move her hips back and forth after a few seconds Vergil found himself starting to get impatient his groin was already as hard as it was going to get and it was starting to bother him along with the fact he couldn't fight the urge inside to have her right then and now. Maybe it was because he was just horny or something in him just needed to have her but Vergil placed his hands on her hips stopping her movement Maggie panted looking down at him.

"It's enough…" He spoke as he grabbed her drenched panties ripping them off of her making her gasp by his roughness he sat up having Maggie lay down on her back as he tugged his pants down letting his swollen member come out the mere sight of his hard erection made her more aroused. Vergil pushed her legs apart positioning himself holding it at her wet entrance.

"Vergil…" Maggie gasped arching her back clenching the blanket under her as Vergil groaned in pleasure enjoying the feeling.

"Aah, aah!" Maggie cried keeping her eyes closed her body lighting up to the nostalgic feeling of his member being inside of her. Vergil gritted his teeth pulling her down closer to him going in deeper making her shudder. Vergil looked down at her watching her chest rise and fall as the sweat glistened on her body.

"Vergil…" She cried wiggling her hips wanting him to move, Vergil smirked as he held her hips still and began to move his hips at a steady pace making her tremble with bliss.

"Aah," Maggie moved her head to the side having missed being embraced by Vergil when they did it, it felt right Maggie couldn't bear the thought of doing this with any man that wasn't Vergil. Maggie brought her hand up cupping his cheek pulling him down to her pressing her lips to his.

"_Why… does her kiss…"_ Vergil thought their lips locked as Maggie caressed his cheek.

_"Her touch…"_ Vergil closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her touch on his cheek.

"Vergil…." Maggie moaned breaking their kiss.

_"The way she calls my name…. feel so familiar?"_ Vergil thought opening his eyes looking down at her. Vergil grabbed Maggie's hands pulling them away from his face pinning them above her head his eyes serious making her nervous.

"We've done this before haven't we?" Vergil asked.

"Aah… I…" Maggie strutted unsure of what to say, Vergil narrowed his eyes feeling irritated as he leaned in crashing his lips to hers roughly kissing her forcing his tongue in her mouth making her moan as he slid one of his hands down her body grabbing her left breast squeezing it making her cry out breaking their kiss only to have Vergil keeping his lips to hers.

"Aah, Vergil wait!" Maggie cried as she felt him raising her hips off the ground as he began to roughly pound away making her gasp and quiver.

"Ohh," she cringed arching her back for him to be so rough. Vergil panted as he concentrated on his violent rhythm each thrust he did he could feel himself going in deeper and deeper making Maggie tremble with mixed feeling of pain and pleasure.

"Ver…gil! I'm… s-sorry!" Maggie moaned feeling a strain.

"Aah!" She cried gasping release as Vergil groaned to feel her walls tighten around him making him follow after her with his release. Maggie lay completely exhausted her eyes barely open she felt Vergil release her hands as he set her back down on the blankets under them as he pulled out of her.

"Vergil…" Maggie called out before passing out everything around her going black.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N; ****So I'm getting the feeling this story is about to reach climax! (Not in a dirty way gosh! Lol JOKES!) By that I mean the story is going to be ending soon damn I wanted to hit 20 chapters as the end :p Oh well I've got an idea of how this story well end but who knows maybe I will make 20! I dunno yet. Anyway! Thanks for the reviews and thank you for reading the story! ENJOY! **

**Chapter 16**

The sun had already rosin up starting a new day in the world Maggie lay naked in the living room under the blankets that were set up from last night the fire long dead. Maggie opened her eyes slowly waking up groaning as she sat up only to flinch her body sore from last night as Maggie blushed remembering her night.

"Vergil?" Maggie called out looking around her clothes scattered about on the floor, as for Vergil's clothes they were gone. Maggie grabbed her clothes slipping them back on she grabbed her torn panties looking at them frowning to see they were completely ruined.

"Bummer these were my favorite." She sighed tossing them aside she grabbed her pants going commando. Maggie wondered threw the house calling out for Vergil when she got no response she began to worry he still was suffering memory loss.

"Damn it Vergil where did you go?" Maggie wondered; Vergil walked threw the forest alone the Yamato in his hand Vergil came to a stop the forest was quiet. He looked down at the amulet in his hand staring hard at it.

_"Dante, Vergil I love you…"_ the gentle voice spoke.

"Nhh…" Vergil growled shutting his eyes.

_"Aah! Vergil! Dante RUN!"_ the voice yelled in his head.

_"Son of Sparda…"_ the voice called Vergil opened his eyes slowly looking over his shoulder to see the portal appear as the scythe came down the demons stepping out.

_"Son of a traitor…"_ the other spoke Vergil turned his body around facing the monsters before him he looked down at the sword in his hand his eyes narrow he didn't know what he was feeling a mix emotion one would say he knew what to do but yet he didn't know.

_"DIE!" _the demon screeched lunging at him and like that Vergil's reflex kicked in sliding his blade out cutting the demon in half. Vergil stood wide eye to see his body move so fast he was scared yet excited he stood up straight turning his attention to the remaining demons around him a smiling dancing on his face.

"Come on." He taunted; Maggie walked alone threw the forest with a flashlight and umbrella it had already gotten late Vergil had been gone since morning and Maggie was at the end of her rope. It was cold and it was raining making it a night no one would want to be out in.

"Vergil!" Maggie called as she stood aiming the light threw the woods her breathe visible from the cold as she adjust her coat.

"Where are you?" She asked her self as she continued her search till she heard a twig snapping Maggie quickly spun around aiming the light around.

"Vergil?" she called out a little scared till she gasped to see him covered in dirt and blood his clothes torn up and hair down from the rain.

"Vergil!" Maggie yelled running to him letting the light and umbrella fall.

"What happened!? Are you OK?" Maggie asked running to him examining him.

"I am the son of Sparda…" He spoke.

"T-the legendary?" Maggie asked looking up at him shocked to find out.

"Why wasn't I able to protect her…?" He asked as Maggie looked at him confused.

"Who?" Maggie asked as Vergil looked up at her his eyes filled with sorrow, regret and anger.

"My mother…" he replied.

"Vergil your soaking wet, why not come back to the house?" Maggie smiled taking his hand trying to lead him back home. Once home Vergil stood in the shower the hot water running making the room fill with steam Vergil reached up stopping the water he stood watching the remaining water swirl down the drain. He pulled the shower curtain back stepping out trickles of water running down his body his hair dripping as the knock on the door made him look up.

"You done?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah." He replied as the door opened Maggie stepping in only to gasp and quickly look away to see him standing naked dripping wet from his shower.

"Oh!" She blushed curling her lips in keeping her eyes away from his naked body.

"What's wrong?" He asked simply standing there making no attempt to hide anything which made her more uncomfortable.

"Um, nothing just… nothing." She replied lowering her head keeping her eyes to the ground.

"Um are there no towels?" Maggie asked Vergil looked back to see them hanging on the bar behind him.

"There are towels, do you want one?" Vergil asked.

"Uh I'm fine but why not use one to cover yourself?" Maggie blushed still keeping her eyes away from him Vergil titled his head to the side watching her.

"Why? You've already seen me." He replied.

"It's not the point," she growled now thinking of the times she's seen him bare, she turned her back hiding her red cheeks from him.

"Does it arouse you?" he asked making her open her eyes keeping her back turned to him.

"No!" she replied outraged till she jumped to feel his arm wrap around her small waist while he pressed himself against her.

"Don't lie," he whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Stop, your getting my clothes wet." She frowned looking away as Vergil chuckled sliding his hand up in between her legs.

"Is that all that's getting wet…?" He asked while his hand began to rub in between her legs making Maggie blush harder letting a moan slip threw her lips.

"Aah…" she gasped relaxing in his arms letting her eyes fall shut once again.

"Submit to me…" He whispered in her ear while he nibbled it making her shiver.

"Argh… " Maggie growled opening her eyes annoyed.

"Your sounding like your old self." She replied as Vergil chuckled.

"Heh, memory loss is only temporally to me…" He spoke as Maggie looked back at him.

"You remember?" She asked as Vergil looked back at her.

"Bits." He replied.

"How much is bits?" she asked.

"Why not discuss the matter at a later time?" He asked pulling her face closer to his taking her lips.

Vergil lay in bed the blanket draped over his naked body; he lay staring up at his hand deep into thought his eyes narrowing.

"What do you remember?" Maggie asked resting her head on the pillow looking over at him.

"Everything," He replied bringing his arm down resting it over his stomach.

"Though I wish I hadn't." He added turning over onto his side turning his back to her.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked.

"Who wants to remember the murder of their mother?" He asked.

"The feeling, thinking everyone in your life is dead, Dante…" He mumbled to himself remember the fear and panic of being alone.

"Who's Dante?" Maggie asked sitting up using the blanket to cover herself up. Vergil stayed quiet for a bit he hadn't really opened up to her, hadn't told her how his mother died in front of him and his twin brother and his father vanishing. How he was separated from his twin brother when he was young.

"He is my twin brother." He replied.

"T-twin brother?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, we were young when we lost our mother, it wasn't long till the demons separated us…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be."

"Is he still alive?" Maggie asked.

"Your brother, Dante?"

"He is." He replied keeping his back turned to her.

"Vergil…"

"What?" He replied his voice deep and cold just like before his eyes closed it was a strange emotion he was feeling all that pain coming back at once all the anger the fear it irritated him. All those feeling were from when he was child which he wasn't anymore he felt he shouldn't have to be scared he was stronger now not that scared little boy he once was.

"Your not alone…" Maggie spoke looking down at him Vergil opened his eyes listening he couldn't help but feel his heart squeeze inside his chest his ears burning.

"Hmph…" he replied closing his eyes going to sleep.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: OKAY! So feel I've made the OC pretty damn weak she's constantly getting almost killed in every chapter (Some times) but she is a doctor (a lover not a fighter! xD) And Vergil is usually the one saving her and I don't know if that annoys any of the readers but if does I'm sorry. I don't usually have my OC's that weak but for Maggie I feel she should be a little "wimp" lol that way she has Vergil to come save her…. or something I don't know I'm sick at the moment my brains not working. :P Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

Maggie stood in the room getting dressed she slipped on the white long sleeved shirt letting her hair fall down around her face she buttoned up the dark navy blue jeans finishing off with scarf. Maggie looked back to see Vergil still asleep she grabbed her bag leaving the house for a bit; Maggie sat at the table in the library flipping threw the open book. The library was empty of course and not in the best condition it use to be punks had pretty much vandalized the poor place marking it as their territory why would they take over a library? Because they are morons.

_"The world was born from darkness unending darkness, a crucible of chaos."_ Maggie read holding the thin page in her hand.

_"But even to that primordial existence there came a ray of light."_ Maggie sat feeling a sting in her heart remembering when he foster father would read this to her she closed her eyes skipping a few sentences.

_"And then he appeared, his name was Sparda he was a being from the demon world yet the possessor of a proud spirit."_ Maggie leaned back in the chair stopping her reading she remembered this story all right how the dark king Mundus wanted both the light and the dark realm to rule.

"Heh, and here I thought it was just a story. " Maggie told herself as she skipped threw a few more pages.

"Sparda soon found himself in love with a human women, who then gave birth to twin boys." Maggie started at the words tracing her fingertip over the words "twin boys."

_"He's my twin brother…"_ Vergil's voice echoed in her head.

"I wonder what he looks like…?" Maggie asked herself till she made a face feeling stupid.

"What am I saying? There twins, so he would look just like him!" Maggie sighed rubbing her temple as she stood up taking the book with her.

"It's getting late I should head back." Maggie gathered her things and began to head home she opened the heavy doors to the library only to freeze to see a group of thugs loitering around on the steps.

_"Shit."_ Maggie cursed in her head.

"Well, what do we have here?" the leader smiled getting up.

"I was just leaving." Maggie replied stepping back.

"Aw so soon?" the leader asked.

"It's getting late and I have someone waiting for me back home." She explained.

"Who? Your boyfriend?" the leader asked standing in front of her.

"S-something like that." She replied not making eye contact.

"Why won't you look me in the eye darling?" He asked grabbing her chin pulling her face up at his as Maggie kept her eyes closed.

"Because, I know what you really are…" She replied as the leader's eyes narrowed.

"Oh you do, do you?" he asked leaning in closer to her face.

"Get away!" Maggie yelled pushing him back as she stepped back more.

"Haha! Hey that wasn't very nice!" the leader laughed.

"Listen I really think you should just let me go otherwise you'll be sorry!" Maggie advised.

"Oh! I'll be sorry? You don't seem to understand the situation you're in right now babe." He smiled as she walked towards her Maggie clenched the book in hands throwing at the man he laughed dodging it as she quickly ran down the steps only to be jerked back by her hair.

"Aah!" she screamed as the leader pulled her back wrapping his arm around her holding her.

"Let go!"

"Haha we well right after we get what we want from you!" He laughed as the rest of the group of guys surrounded her.

"No! Get away! Stop!" she screamed kicking her legs trying to break free.

"You smell good,"

"So then by all means you should taste good!" He grinned licking his lips as he pinned her legs down stopping her from kicking as his fingernails began to fall off being replaced by a long animal claws.

"Your… wearing human skin!" Maggie gasped grossed out as their face began to melt off exposing the demons under.

"Hehe." He grinned as he dragged his sharp claw down her leg ripping her jeans and skin as her blood began to surface from the wound.

"Aah!" she flinched from the small pain as the demon leaned in piercing his claw into her side drilling them into her deep making her grit her teeth as the blood began to pour out from her wound.

"Nhh!" Maggie kept her cry of pain to herself she wouldn't dare give these monsters the satisfaction of hearing her cry in pain.

"Beg, scream for your life." The demon grinned pushing his fingers into her wound more as he leaned in running his long tongue over the deep wound in her side taking her blood.

"This blood is-!" the demons spoke his eyes wide with excitement.

"Chere…!"

"Are you sure?" the others asked.

"Ohh I'm sure of it!" he grinned as he climbed on top of her raising his claw making Maggie gasped wide eye.

"Vergil…." Maggie whimpered till the demons hand was shot clean off the blood splattering on the ground and Maggie.

"Now I'm one who loves to play rough but you guys are taking it to far." the voice joked Maggie lay heart racing.

"Err…you." the demons growled glaring at the man in red.

"Miss me?" He asked as the demons left Maggie running towards him quickly Maggie lay holding her wound in pain.

"Ahh bastards…" she groaned she could feel her wound was beginning to heal itself slowly her eyes feeling heavy. Maggie turned her head over watching as the man in red fought the demons off his back turned moving quickly slashing and blasting threw the small group of demons. The last demon stood petrified to see he was the last standing.

"No-!" he screeched as it flew back from the bullet in his head turning to ash in front of Maggie.

"Hey you OK?" the man asked walking to her quickly Maggie raised her gaze up as he crouched down in front of her.

"_White hair, blue eyes a face similar to Vergil's…. could this guy be…"_ Maggie wondered simply staring at him before her eyes feel shut.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: ****Ehhhh Dante doesn't deserve a cool entrance, JOKES! (I think) I dunno I'm still sick so my brain is not functioning correct. So I feel it might affect my writing I'm about 3% on that I feel like 3%….3%… What…? See! I don't even know what I'm talking about! _ I'll upload this chapter 18 and just go lay in the ground and stay there forever… means I'm going to go die. X_X Enjoy! **

**Chapter 18**

Maggie laid in the bed her eyes closed resting from her attack the night before she rolled over slowly opening her eyes she lay blinking waking up. After a few minutes Maggie sat up stretching her arms out taking in the morning like she usually did till she shot open her eyes.

"Wait a minute, where am I?" she asked looking around noticing this wasn't her room.

"Shit," she cursed pulling the blanket off quickly running to the door pulling it open only to gasp to see her savior in front of her shirtless and in his black leather pants a tray in his hands.

"Oh, morning." He grinned as Maggie stood looking at him remembering him.

"Dante…?" Maggie asked as Dante looked down at her.

"Have we played together before?" He asked wondering how she knew his name.

"Played?" Maggie asked confused.

"As in have we had sex before?" He asked making her blush.

"No!" She growled her cheeks red.

"Huh, then how do you know my name?" he asked.

"Uh… lucky guess?" She replied as Dante looked at her.

"Right, anyway how are you feeling?" He asked as Maggie looked down to notice the shirt she was wearing wasn't the one she was wearing before.

"Uh, d-did you change me?" Maggie asked looking back up at him as he shrugged a playful smile dancing on his face.

"Guys gotta do what he's gotta do." He replied, Maggie stood a little shocked to have another man see her.

"Relax I just changed your shirt." He explained as he walked into the room sitting the tray down as Maggie stood watching him.

_"So this is Vergil's twin, heh he's nothing like him."_ Maggie thought watching him Dante looked back noticing her stare he chuckled amused as he stood up resting his hands on his hips.

"You wanna have some fun?" He winked making Maggie snap out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! Uh n-no no thank you I'm alright." She denied putting her hands up Dante smiled as he walked towards her making her nervous while she walked back.

"You sure? I'll take you to heaven." He promised as Maggie bumped into the wall looking back to be pinned then back at Dante who stood in front of her resting his hands on either side of her head leaning in.

"I-I'm fine!" she assured as she shut her eyes feeling her heart pounding loud against her chest she jumped when she felt him leaning in to her neck sniffing her. Maggie opened one eye watching him.

"What are you-?"

"You've been with him…." Dante spoke leaning away from her looking her in the eyes, as Maggie blushed unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry?"

"Heh, my brother." He replied with a smirk on his face Maggie felt herself freeze up, what an awkward moment to be in!

"Uh w-who's your brother?" Maggie asked playing dumb as Dante laughed shaking his head.

"Haha, makes sense on how you knew my name I'm touched didn't think my brother would mention me to his lover." Dante teased pointing at her.

"I-I think you've made a mistake!" Maggie replied blushing.

"I'm pretty sure I can recognize the scent of my brother." He replied as he began to walk to the door leaving he chuckled amused to discover his brother did like girls.

"What do I do now?" Maggie wondered.

Maggie had ended up staying the night at Dante's place seeing as he had disappeared that morning she felt it was rude to simply leave without saying a proper thank you to the man. Maggie sat on the couch flipping threw the bike magazine waiting for his return it was getting late and she could feel herself getting tired.

"Come on man, why so out late?" Maggie wondered till the doors to the room was kicked open as Dante stumbled in with a women under his arm a large bottle of alcohol in his hand as he laughed drunk.

"Oh babe there's a chick here." The girl spoke tugging on his coat.

"Huh? Oh it's you what are you still doing here?" Dante asked bringing the bottle to his lips taking a drink as Maggie stood up.

"I wanted to thank you." Maggie spoke holding her hand out Dante stood looking at her hand then up at her laughing shaking his head.

"Heheh your weird, just go." He replied walking away with his whore under his arm leading her upstairs Maggie stood hurt by how Dante shrugged off her appreciation. Maggie pressed her brows together looking around grabbing the small cue ball on the ground.

"Asshole!" she yelled throwing the ball back at his head knocking him out having him fall down on the stairs face flat! As the women screamed to see blood coming the back of his head as Maggie stood wide eye to see the damage she'd done.

"Aaaah! OH MY GOD! You like totally killed him! What's wrong with you!?" she screamed looking at Maggie.

"Opps."

**Next Morning:**

Dante laid in his bed resting his head seemed to hurt more then usually which he found strange maybe he consumed too much last night. He opened his eyes to see the sun was coming in he groaned grabbing the blankets throwing them around him trying to hide from the bright light till there was a knock on his door.

"Nhh!" He groaned not rolling back or uncovering his head as the door opened.

"Hi, how do you feel?" Maggie asked feeling bad for almost having killed him.

"You're still here?" Dante asked pulling the covers off to see Maggie smiling nervously at him.

"Um yeah about that, I'm sorry I haven't left and I'm sorry I threw a ball at your head. Would you like anything to eat?" Maggie quickly asked as Dante made a face.

"Wait rewind." He requested as Maggie looked at him.

"Food?"

"No back more."

"That I haven't left?"

"Forward."

"Food?" Maggie smiled as Dante looked at her.

"You threw something at me what was it?" he asked as Maggie sighed looking away.

"I threw a small ball at the back of your head, pretty hard I guess…" she explained.

"You? Threw a "small" ball at the back of my head and you "guess"?" Dante asked as Maggie shrugged.

"You were being an asshole!"

"I was drunk!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't be drunk when people are trying to thank you!" Maggie argued as Dante looked at her.

"Your…." Dante paused trying to think of a word for her as Maggie lowered her head feeling guilty about what she had down.

"Kinda cute." Dante smiled.

"I'm sorry! Wait? What?" Maggie blushed looking up at him.

"No I probably deserved it… I'm usually turn into an asshole when I drink…" Dante explained as he placed his hand on his head.

"Why do you stay out so late?" Maggie asked.

"Heh I don't have anyone waiting on me…" he replied as Maggie frowned to see he was alone.

"Why don't you go and try and find someone?" Maggie asked.

"Heh I'm not boyfriend material." He replied.

"Oh,"

"It's fine I sometimes enjoy having my freedom staying out as late as I feel, sleeping with countless women- "

"That truly can't bring you happiness." Maggie cut off as Dante laid back down on his bed resting his arms behind his head.

"It's enough for me." He replied rolling onto his back going to sleep Maggie frowned as she left the room letting him rest.

"Poor guy." Maggie thought closing the door behind her as she walked down stairs she stood looking around the place it was a mess bags of garbage that weren't token out, pizza boxes and empty bottles scattered about on the floor. Maggie sighed shaking her head going to the pile of trash picking it up covering her nose it smelt worse then a dead body and she would know. Maggie quickly dashed to the doors throwing it out.

"Ugh what could rot to make such a terrible smell!?" Maggie asked shuddering at the thought Maggie walked back to the mess and shuddered she would need gloves surely this demon had cleaning supply's he never used or didn't know how to. Maggie wondered into the kitchen only to gasp it seemed worse then the other room.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed as she carefully made her way to the sink crouching down pulling the small doors open gasping to see the cleaning supply's covered in spider webs.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" she asked grabbing the dusting them clean as she slipped the gloves on and getting ready for the battle of her life!

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry this chapter SUCKS. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Dante opened his eyes slowly waking up he rolled over looking out his window to see it was getting dark out.

"Shit have I been out all day?" He wondered sitting up he yanked the blankets off himself going to the door pulling it open it was quiet and an aroma that made him sniff the air.

"The hell?" he asked walking downstairs to see Maggie asleep on his couch out cold.

"Still here huh?" He smirked as he walked to her he noticed her hands were dirty. It was then that Dante noticed the pile of trash gone and soon understood that smell he smelt was known to be clean.

"Aah, I see what you did now." He smiled as he crouched down next to her watching her sleep.

"Heh, cute and sweet like candy complete opposite of him. " He stated as he brushed back a stray of her hair.

"Hmm… Vergil." She mumbled Dante didn't know why but hearing her call out his brother's name stung. Dante pulled his hand back away from her collecting his thought he exhaled as he leaned in carefully wrapping his arms around her picking her up carrying her up to his bed. Once done Dante came back down he noticed the phone was moved over from where it originally rested next to it a piece of paper with his address and the pizza place were he usually ordered his pizza from.

"Ordered dinner too huh? Okay now I'm jealous of Vergil." He smiled as he sat down on his chair waiting for his delivery. Maggie rolled over inching closer and closer to the edge of the bed soon she had rolled off falling onto the ground.

"Nhh…." She groaned waking up to see she was on the floor tangled up in the red silk sheets. Maggie sat up looking around she was in Dante's room she remember she had fallen asleep on his couch how did she end up in his room? Maggie got up stretching her arms out going for the door pulling it open stepping out.

"Your awake!" Dante smiled looking up as Maggie walked to the rails looking down.

"How long was I out?" Maggie asked as Dante shrugged.

"Dunno, come on there's pizza." He informed turning back to his desk.

"I ordered that a an hour ago, is there any even left?" Maggie asked walking down the stairs as Dante grinned working on his piece.

"Heh I had to order another box." He confessed as Maggie shook her head pulling the box open getting herself a piece.

"So I noticed you cleaned my place," Dante spoke as Maggie looked up at Dante.

"Mm, I did you really should hire a maid or something." Maggie advised.

"As long as they're willing to wear the French maid outfit." Dante grinned thinking about Maggie in one.

"Ugh, it's hard to believe your Vergil's brother." Maggie smiled shaking her head.

"How did you meet my brother?" Dante asked leaning back on his chair getting comfortable.

"I-" The door was kicked open brutally cutting Maggie off as Vergil waltzed in clearly pissed both Maggie and Dante looked back to see Vergil coming their way. Dante got up from his comfy chair walking to his twin.

"Hey-" He greeted only to get punch square in the face hard sending Dante's head back and blood spilling from his nose that Vergil might have broken. Maggie gasped to see the action happen so fast and without warning.

"Vergil!" Maggie cried as Vergil quickly pulled his brother back by the collar of his shirt inches away from his face,

"If you so much as had any thoughts of doing anything to her, I promise you brother I will personally skin your dick." Vergil warned.

"Vergil! Calm down! Nothing like that happened!" Maggie explained as she rushed to his side Vergil shot his head back at her making her jump scared to see he was literally pissed.

"3 days, you were absent for 3 days and to top it off you spent those 3 days with my perverted brother." He spoke letting his brother go as Dante wiped the blood from his nose.

"Shit man, I prefer if you'd just stab me." Dante cursed cleaning his bloody hands on his pants.

"I-I'm sorry I went out and was attacked by demons if not for Dante you might have never found me…" Maggie replied lowering her gaze making Vergil narrow his eyes.

"We're leaving." He replied turning around heading for the door as Maggie stood feeling bad for Dante's injury.

"I'm sorry." Maggie apologized looking up at him.

"Nah I've had worse done," He replied sniffing back the blood.

"Heh I believe it, here let me take a look at it real quick to make sure he didn't break it. " Maggie offered with a smile as Dante leaned down closer to her.

"Doesn't seem bad but some ice will bring the swelling down." She advised as Dante smiled back at her she blushed looking away.

"Let's go!" Vergil growled Maggie looked back to see Vergil by the doors.

"See you around, Dante." She smiled waving as she jogged to Vergil's side Dante leaned against his desk watching as they spoke to each other his eyes on Maggie more then his brother. He didn't want to see her leave just yet he hadn't had enough of her yet.

"Why not stay the night?" Dante asked as both looked back.

"I could stab you now or while you sleep, your choice." Vergil replied as Maggie frowned.

"Hahah well they are both great I just don't know which one to choose." He joked Vergil simply turned his back on his brother kicking the other door away as he grabbed Maggie's wrist jerking her with him till the sky roared Vergil stopped outside on the steps looking up as a single rain drop fell in front of his boot Maggie started up till it began to shower hard.

"Rain?" Maggie asked as Vergil stepped back inside.

"That's coming down pretty hard, so what do you say?" Dante smirked with his arms crossed as Vergil glared at his brother.

"Never, where is the nearest hotel?" Vergil asked.

"Haha there are none that aren't being run by demons." Dante explained as Vergil's stare harden.

"Uh Vergil?" Maggie asked looking at him.

"Fine! But once the rain halts we'll be gone!" he growled.

"Hahah you guys can sleep on the couch!" Dante informed pointing back at it as Vergil glared at his brother.

"Don't want to risk you guys getting it on, on my bed." He teased making Maggie blushed.

"Hmph." Vergil replied closing his eyes feeling a headache coming on, there was a reason why Vergil kept his distance from his twin brother. He was straight up ANNOYING! After a while of awkward silence it began to get late and Dante was already gone upstairs to sleep. Vergil lay on the couch on his side with Maggie in front of him also on her side his arm draped around her. It wasn't the best place to sleep but it was only for one night. Maggie lay listening to the heavy raindrops she didn't mind the rain she enjoyed it to her it was soothing. Maggie looked back wondering if Vergil had fallen asleep already.

"Vergil?" Maggie called.

"What?" He replied his voice husky sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm really sorry... it wasn't my intention to worry you." Maggie apologized.

"What makes you think you had me worried?" Vergil replied as Maggie's heart tighten to the remark she bite her lower lip swallowing hard staying quiet.

"You didn't do anything with him while you were here did you?" Vergil asked.

"No!" Maggie replied feeling annoyed to see he didn't trust her to be faithful.

"Per phase I should check…" he spoke sliding his hand in between her legs making her jump as she stopped his hand from going in further.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She yelled yet trying to keep her voice down.

"Checking." He whispered in her ear making her blush his other hand slithered around cupping her breast squeezing it making her gasp.

"Vergil your brother's upstairs!" Maggie protested as he continued to fondle her as she grabbed his hands tugging at them.

"Then shut up." He replied biting her ear making her jump and moan her grasp around his hand weakening allowing him to go further he rubbed the surface of her panties making her body light up.

"Aah, no…" She gasped finding a small bit of strength in her to grab his hands and pull at them trying to get him to stop.

"Haah… Stop." Maggie protested feeling his hand slip into her panties.

"You're resisting? That's interesting." Vergil smirked as he pushed his finger into her making her gasp she quickly slapped her hands over her mouth covering her cries.

"Mmm." She moaned keeping her eyes shut Vergil slipped a second finger in her making her tremble as he began to slowly pump those two fingers in and out of her the sensation alone of his fingers in her was beginning to take it's toll. Maggie felt as if she was on fire the way Vergil was touching her was making her want to cry her heart out she lowered her hand from her mouth to speak.

"Nhhh… you…. asshole aahh… your doing nhhh it on purpose." Maggie growled knowing he was trying to make her cry out. Vergil breathed along her neck moving his lips to her ear.

"Let me hear you…" he whispered the way his voice sounded made her shudder making her more aroused Maggie leaned back enjoying everything he was doing.

"No…" She protested again Vergil's eyes narrowed to see she wasn't listening meaning he was going to need to raise the bar higher and by doing that he added a third finger Maggie shot open her eyes gasping.

"Ah!" Vergil curled his finger inside of her making Maggie gasp wide eye arching her back tears filling her eyes.

"Nhh ah!" she cried a little louder a smile spreading across Vergil's face as Maggie's breathe became labored.

"Louder." Vergil demanded pulling her face back to him crashing his lips to hers his tongue quickly invading her mouth.

"Mmm nhhh can't breathe…" Maggie whined as drool trailed down her mouth while Vergil kissed her hard while his fingers concentrated on her hard clit.

"Vergil," Maggie moaned as she grabbed his hand the other clenching the pillow under her head.

"I'm… I'm close…" she warned as she kept her eyes shut while Vergil quickened the speed of his fingers pushing them in deeper making her moan.

"Aahhh!" she cried it seemed the pleasure Vergil was conflicting made her forget about Dante being up stairs. A smile spread on Vergil's lips to see her crying for him.

"Haaahh ahh!" she panted as Vergil continued till Maggie hit her climax Vergil lay holding Maggie in his arms as he withdrew his fingers covered in her juices.

"Hm seems you weren't lying." He smirked as he licked his fingers clean Maggie lay covered in her sweat her breathing returning back normal as her eyes fell shut.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Uhh, l will try and work on the comas if it bothers the readers. Uh, why it took so long for an update: 1. Writers block! Bad case too! 2. Uh been playing Vergil's downfall… No comment on that (-_-) Anyway enjoy the chapter and Vergil belongs to CAPCOM.**

**Chapter 20**

Maggie opened her eyes the sun was beaming threw the window's, she could smell coffee in the air Maggie sat up her body was sore from the position she had to sleep in all night she looked back to see Vergil still asleep strands of his hair falling down past his face. Maggie pulled the blanket off of her following the aroma she yawned stretching her arms as she pushed the door opening entering the kitchen to see Dante pouring a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Maggie greeted from the door as Dante looked back smiling.

"Morin' how'd ya sleep?" He asked walking to her handing her the cup of coffee Maggie blushed taking it.

"Uhh fine." She replied taking a sip as Dante chuckled.

"Just fine?" He asked with a sly smile Maggie looked up at him nodding.

"Y-yeah, why?" she asked trying to act as if nothing had happen.

"Heh, sure as hell didn't sound like it." he spoke as Maggie turned red he'd heard them! Well mainly her.

"Uhh I-I'm not sure I know what your talking about!" Maggie smiled as she scratched the back of her neck Dante couldn't help but notice the old bite mark on her neck.

"That looked nasty." He pointed.

"What?"

"The mating mark Vergil left on your neck." He explained as Maggie covered her neck blushing.

"That's… old." She explained.

"So you really belong to him?" Dante asked as Maggie looked up at Dante staying quiet till the door opened behind them.

"What are you doing?" Vergil asked with glaring, seems he'd just woken up seeing as he was in nothing but his dark navy pants he had slept in his hair a mess still slicked back but mostly coming down on his face, shirtless exposing his toned body that would make any girl melt by the sight of it.

"Nothing." Maggie replied as she walked passed him leaving the kitchen, Vergil stood watching as she left then throwing his death stare back at his brother.

"I see your game." He spoke as Dante smiled.

"What game?" He asked playing dumb.

"Hmph you can try and seduce her if you like but it be a waste of your time." Vergil smirked confident knowing Maggie belonged to him, Vergil turned around leaving as Dante made a smug face to his brother's comment.

"Hmph."

Back Home:

Vergil stepped out from the bathroom wearing black pants with no shirt seeing as he had just finished showering a towel resting on his damp hair; he ruffled it trying to dry it before tossing the towel aside. Vergil made his way to the chair that had his vest, coat and boots near it he grabbed his vest slipping it on and closing it he grabbed his boots as he sat down on the chair putting them on as well the door opened as Maggie stepped in frowning to see Vergil getting dressed.

"You're going out aren't you?" Maggie frowned as Vergil rose grabbing his coat not replying as he headed for the door Maggie stepped aside getting out of his way knowing he wasn't going to bother telling her where or when he'd be back.

"Be safe…" Maggie said softly watching him leave; Vergil walked down the empty streets his footsteps echoing threw out the night. After hours of walking Vergil finally reached his destination he stood in front of an old torn building. Vergil withdrew the Yamato from it's sheath the moonlight reflecting from the blade as the leak glowed at the presence of the sword, he twirled the blade in his hand the blade pointing down just as he was about to bring it down he quickly dodged rolled out of the way of the shadow demon that had lunged out snarling at him, Vergil stared at the demon that bared it's fangs. Vergil stood up driving his sword into the ground as the leak to the demon world gave out a screech and began to fade the shadow demon growled the black on it's body melting exposing it's bloody flesh it shot its head at Vergil quickly dashing at him with fury, Vergil switched to devil sending he demon back. Vergil shot his hand back taking hold of the Yamato pulling it out as the demon got back on its feet Vergil behind the demon as its body was cut to slices. Vergil turned back human looking at the dead demon.

Maggie lay in the bed asleep already Vergil entered the room he walked to the bed looking down at Maggie he grabbed the blanket pulling it over her shoulder covering her up more, a sweet smile spreading on his lips. Vergil closed the door behind him as he made his way downstairs Vergil tossed the log into the fire keeping it alive he sighed as he let himself flop on the couch he closed his eyes letting his body rest.

_"Do you think she'll be safe?"_ the voice asked Vergil shot open his eyes sitting up from the couch staring at the fire that formed a face that Vergil wasn't expecting to see.

_"You may have sealed the leak but that won't secure her safety hahah!"_ Mundus laughed.

"_I will find her and take her away from you just like I did with your mother!"_ The face yelled as the fire died out Vergil sat in the chair clenching his fist.

**A/N: P.S I was trying to proof read this but TV distracted me…. My bad.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: ****No love triangle! Those are very dramatic and, well I've never really written one- but no! Okay so this is it, the end, after this no more. So thank you for reading and the reviews they were awesome! So enjoy this chapter! CAPCOM=Vergil. **

**Chapter 21:The End**

"_Vergil! No!" Maggie cried Vergil stood wide eye it seemed everything around him had frozen and he was now in a nightmare he stood as Maggie's blood splattered on his face Mundus hand piercing threw her chest. Maggie stood lowering her gaze to see the hand going threw her._

_ "Ahh…" she whimpered in pain as Mundus quickly withdrew his hand from her chest Maggie falling as Vergil caught her falling to the ground his eyes wide as he held her in his arms._

_ "Nhh… Nhh…" Maggie gagged on her blood as she weakly reached up, Vergil in state of shock to see the murder of the women he loved. Maggie forced a smile to feel a tear drop hit her cheek Vergil sat on the ground unaware of his own tears that trickled down his eyes Maggie's eyes fell shut as her hand fell to the ground._

_ "Hah…!" Vergil gasped to see her lifeless Mundus stood watching her die a smile on his face as he brought his bloody hand to his mouth licking her blood off._

_ "Oh, she was carrying something of yours Vergil." Mundus grinned Vergil raised his head up a bit to be informed that she was carrying his child;_ Vergil shot open his eyes sitting up from the bed clenching the bed sheet his body trembling as the sweat trickled down his face.

"Haah, haah…" He breathed hard looking over to see Maggie asleep next to him. Vergil sighed taking control of his breathing his shaking however he couldn't seem to stop. Vergil jerked the blanket off of him as he headed to the bathroom he flipped the light switch on turning the faucet on collecting the water in his palms brining it to his face washing the sweat on his face. He leaned over to the sink his face dripping with water his eyes closed thinking about what he had just dreamt.

"Vergil?" the gentle voice called Vergil turned his head over to see Maggie by the bathroom door.

"Are you OK?" She asked as Vergil stood up grabbing the towel drying his face and hands.

"I'm fine..." He replied as he tossed the used towel aside walking passed her. Maggie stood watching him as she followed him back to bedroom.

Next Morning:

Maggie opened her eyes slowly waking up she smiled to herself feeling the sun shine coming in threw the window, Maggie sat up stretching her arms out looking back only to frown to see Vergil gone.

"He's been going out more then usual." Maggie thought to herself.

Vergil stood in front of the building he took a step forward the door in front of him being token out, Dante sat in his chair behind his desk looking at his guest.

"Well what brings you here, brother?" Dante asked.

"The amulet, give it to me." Vergil demanded.

"Heh, this again?" Dante asked.

"I won't ask again." He warned as he pushed his sword out with his thumb getting ready for battle.

"Why are you doing this?" Dante asked narrowing his eyes only to have Vergil appear in front of him, Dante having stopped Vergil's blade with his bare hands the blade inches away from his neck.

"Opening the gates to the underworld will result in demons running lose, you'd be putting Maggie's life at risk, you know that don't you?" Dante asked glaring up at his twin.

"Don't stick your nose into my business." Vergil warned Dante pulled back his hands bleeding as they began to slowly heal.

"I will if Maggie's being put into danger." Dante replied only to irritate Vergil.

"She is not your concern!" Vergil yelled charging at his brother, sparks flying for the two blades to clash.

"You know she loves you right!? Don't you care about her!?" Dante asked.

"Shut up!" Vergil growled.

"Can you for once stop being so selfish!?" Dante asked Vergil being fed up by his words.

"I SAID; SHUT UP!" Vergil yelled once again, pushing down harder having Dante step back.

Maggie opened her eyes slowly she was on lying on the couch she must have dozed off; she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes waking up from her slumber.

"Still not back?" Maggie asked seeing no sign of Vergil, Maggie sat up from the couch stretching and yawning heading to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and turned the faucet on she stood waiting a while she raised her eyebrow confused as to why no water was coming out.

"Great, what now?" she wondered till she heard a rumbling Maggie stood listening till the faucet spat blood out into her glass, Maggie gasped scared dropping the glass into the bloody sink stepping back.

"Wh-what the hell!?" She asked till she heard tapping Maggie shot her head back eyes wide starting at the window.

_"Come out, come out…."_

_"Let's play…"_ the voices called.

"Go away!" Maggie yelled scared as she slowly stepped back her eyes glued to the window.

"We just want to play." They laughed Maggie quickly turned running into the living room grabbing the metal bar holding it in her hands scared,

_"Vergil! Where are you!?"_ Maggie cried till something fell from the chimney with a thud Maggie screamed turning around to see the black thing not moving.

"What the hell?" Maggie asked scared as she walked with caution to the thing pointing the metal bar at it. Maggie gulped scared poking it, nothing. A sound was heard in another room and Maggie looked back something was inside.

"Oh fuck." She cursed as she turned around readying herself.

"Come on." She stood trying her best to be brave listening to the footsteps inching closer and closer her heart pounding loud against her chest till Maggie's eyes went wide to see HIM.

"Oh, no…" Maggie lowered her weapon even more terrified as Mundus smiled. His face scared from the burns he'd received from Maggie's power.

"Good to see you too." He smirked as Maggie trembled.

The battle between Dante and Vergil seemed to see no end. The battle seemed to be dragging on, Dante stumbled back breathing hard they stood across each other glaring.

"Stop this Vergil." Dante pleaded as Vergil slid his foot back. Vergil took a step forward only to have a hole appear in the middle both brothers halted for the interruption.

"The hell?" Dante asked as the small skeleton demon crackled in laughter.

"Vergil! Son of a traitor! I come with news!" it laughed turning its head to him.

"The whore you care for is in danger!"

"What?" Vergil growled narrowing his eyes.

"In the church she cried! Waiting her hell!" he informed.

"You better hurry!" he laughed till it's head fell back Vergil stood more annoyed to begin with.

"Vergil!" Dante called only to have Vergil turn around his blade to his brother's throat.

"I've told you once before, this is my business and mine alone…" Vergil warned.

"You can't go in alone, you know it's a trap, let me-"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Vergil yelled cutting him off. Vergil pulled his sword back leaving Dante's office and heading to here Maggie was.

"God damn it Vergil…" Dante cursed watching his brother leave.

Maggie lay on her face with her arms tied behind her back, her face was covered in bruises from the beaten Mundus had conflicted on her. The doors to the church were pushed open as Vergil came to a stop to see Maggie in the condition she was in.

"What did you do to her!?" Vergil growled glaring at Mundus who laughed to be asked a foolish question.

"Heh, she didn't cooperate so well when asked to come." He smiled looking down at her.

"Wake up!" He yelled kicking her in the gut making her cry out waking her up by force.

"Don't!" Vergil yelled his hand on his hilt ready to slice him up, only to gasp to see the blade pointing at Maggie.

"Let's not go there, I'd like to get out of here with no one dying." Mundus laughed.

"Vergil, I'm sorry…" Maggie cried as Mundus shot his hand out grabbing chunks of her hair forcing her up,

"Aah!" Maggie cried in pain now on her knees the blade up against her neck.

"Here are the choice I'm giving you Vergil, and you get to choose which one." He smiled.

"She can come with me to the demon realm where she will become a whore for the demons," He informed Maggie's eye wide with fear as Vergil gripped his sword in his hand.

"You-!" He growled.

"Or you can return to me, your father betrayed me and then sealed the demon world. Your father was one of my best warriors it's only fitting that his son were to replace him." He smirked as Vergil stood trembling with anger, after all the trouble he went threw to get free from Munds's spell.

"No!" Maggie yelled looking at Vergil who looked back at her.

"Vergil, don't! Just get out! Leave!" Maggie pleaded.

"Don't do it!" Maggie cried lowering her head, the tears running down her cheek.

"I'll do it." Vergil replied as Maggie gasped looking up at him, a twisted smile quickly spreading on Munds's face.

"But I want you to wipe her memory clean, make her forget she ever found me, what she is, everything." Vergil demanded.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"Done." Mundus replied, as Vergil began to walk towards them.

"Vergil! No you idiot! What are you doing!? Stop!" Maggie yelled.

"Moron! Are you listening to me!?" Maggie asked as she stopped yelling to see Vergil in front of her looking down at her.

"Please?" Maggie asked as Vergil crouched down to her caresses her cheek.

"I never really told you but, thank you for everything." He spoke his eyes locked on hers.

"Heh, your welcome." Maggie smiled as more tears streamed down her cheek she closed her eyes beginning to sob.

"I love you." He confessed Maggie clenched her eyes shut hearing his confession.

"Me too." She replied opening her eyes looking up at him as Vergil gave her a smile. After that everything went black around her.

Years Later: Maggie walked down the sidewalk the sun shine shiny down on the perfect day, not too hot not too cold she came to a stop looking up at the bright sun a smile spreading on her lips. Her hair was back to blonde and had grown longer, and as Vergil had ordered she had no memory of him or what's has happened. Demons were not again a myth to her. "Maggie!" the voice called Maggie looked back to see the older lady waving to her approaching her. "Oh, morning Linda," Maggie greeted. "Oh you don't look like you got much sleep." She pointed as Maggie smiled.

"Heh, yeah I stayed up pretty late reading." She smiled.

"Oh well you shouldn't your too beautiful for dark eyes!" She smiled.

"Right."

"I'll see you around dear." She smiled leaving as Maggie nodded watching her leave.

_"Reading? Way to make myself sound like I have no life."_ Maggie pouted as she began to walk.

_"It's that guy! The one in my dreams, I see him, well his body but his face I can't make it out, I wonder who is he…?"_ Maggie wondered to herself. Maggie continued to walk till she walked passed an older man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, seemed he was waiting for someone.

"Clueless as you ever were." The man spoke Maggie stopped walking and looked back over at the strange man. "Excuse me?" Maggie asked a little annoyed for this man to be calling her clueless. As the man smirked standing up right looking at her, Maggie stood staring at the man and out of now where a clip began to play in her head on fast forward showing why, and who this man was. When the memories ended Maggie stood eyes wide a tear running down her eyes. "Vergil…" **GAME OVER.**

**A/N:**

**Yes the rumors are trying! I've got another story brewing up in my head! :P When will it come out? Dunno guess you'll have to keep an eye on it. no seriously even I don't know when the release date is set! Lol **


End file.
